Hechos de cicatrices Temporada 1
by Begu Sic Riot
Summary: Cuando el mundo llega a su fin el solo busca sobrevivir a toda costa, ella busca una manera de mantenerse viva, son tan distintos, pero no pueden negar las emociones que se provocan. Estan solos en el mundo. Pueden dejar de lado los prejuicios de lado y dejar ocurrir lo inevitable. O negaran el sentimiento por miedo al rechazo. Daryl/OC
1. Chapter 1

Nueva historia, intentaré hacerla grande, basada en un sueño loco que tuve y se ha transformado en un recurrente en mi cabeza. Espero la disfruten, intentare seguir la guide line de The Walking Dead, esto estará dividido en temporadas y intentare actualizar lo mas rápido que pueda, empezaré desde la temporada N° 1 Episodio 3 (la primera aparición de Norman Reedus como Daryl Dixon). Sin mas preámbulos aquí esta. Detrás de las cicatrices.

Ella seguía corriendo, algo en ella le decía que debía presionar mas, aunque todo su cuerpo le decía que se rindiera, su mente la hacia empujar sobre todo, si la horda se acercaba era el fin, si ella dejaba que la alcanzarán seria su fin. Al llegar a un territorio completamente plano, empezó a dar vueltas en círculos intentando ver si algunos de los árboles tenia las ramas lo suficientemente bajar para escalar. Para su mala suerte, no habían y todo lo que había era un terreno baldío, sin nada mas que pasto seco gracias a la enorme ola de calor que sufría el sur de Georgia. 'Como si el mundo yéndose a la mierda no era suficiente'. Ella pensó entre agitadas tomas de aire que parecían no suficiente para calmar su respirar. Empezó a voltear de nuevo hasta que un sonido la saco de su inconformidad, los gritos de los seres putrefactos la alcanzaron y sin un respiro en sus pulmones hecho a correr nuevamente. Ahí fue cuando lo sintió, sus piernas de alguna manera cedieron, su cuerpo cayó como una hoja en otoño a la tierra ardiendo por el calor, quiso, levantarse o al menos arrastrarse, pero el pánico era tanto que solo puedo levantar sus brazos para caer inútilmente al suelo otra vez. Los sonidos se hicieron mas fuertes hasta que los escucho encima, un grito y una respiro agitado dejaron sus pulmones.

Patió mirando al ser en frente suyo, hasta que escucho el sonido que provenía de los arbustos en su frente, dio una ultima patada y voltio, maldiciendo su suerte de no solo tener que enfrentarse a uno, sino que a dos o mas. Para su sorpresa lo que salio detrás del árbol no era como ellos, el estaba parado firmemente con su cabeza derecha y algo en sus manos. 'Un pedazo de madera….espera no, es una…es….UNA BALLESTA'.

Solo tuvo tiempo de gritarle a ese hombre lo obvio, que ella pensaba no había notado.

"Espera detente! Estoy VIVA!" Grito tan fuerte como su cansancio le dio, el hombre si dejar de mirar através de ella disparo, ella escondió su cuerpo mas en el suelo cuando sintió un sonido sordo y un peso en sus piernas.

Levanto la mirada, pero de inmediato la movió hacia el peso, era el caminante que la seguía y estaba muerto, solo tuvo un segundo para darse vuelta y empujarlo fuera de su cuerpo y arrastrarse hacia atrás. El hombre de la ballesta, paso por su lado, simplemente se agacho sacó la flecha y la limpio en sus pantalones, como si fuera tan normal como recoger una flor.

"Si fuera tu tendría algo para defenderme, que tipo de persona es lo suficientemente estupida para enfrentarse a esas cosas sin armas" Dijo el mientras la miraba hacia abajo.

Notando el rostro de el pequeño bulto que yacía en la tierra. No debe haber medido mas de 1.63, tenia cabello castaño con luces claras, era pequeña y delgada y al parecer era mas delgada de lo normal, parecía en desnutrición, estaba pálida, pero podía notar un tono oliva en su piel, al mover sus ojos a su rostro pudo ver sus ojos, grandes llamaban toda la atención a ellos, uno era de un color gris claro y el otro un verde, como el bosque. 'Raro…pero llamativo', pensó.

"Estas mordida?" pregunto tan bruscamente que hizo que ella tuviera un pequeño sobresalto guiándola mas cerca del piso. Hubo un silencio y cuando ella no respondió el lo intento otra vez.

"Estas mordida, por que si es así, solo hay una solución" Apunto a su rostro y ella movió la cabeza en respuesta no rápidamente, "Tienes algún rasguño, alguna herida en la cual ellos puedas haberte tocado?" Ella movió la cabeza tan rápido como lo hizo la primera vez.

"Bien, asumo que estas sola y si es así, tenemos un campamento a unos 3 kilómetros de aquí, hay agua y comida y un lugar para quedarte si lo deseas."

La observo por un momento y ella no despegaba los ojos de su arma. Al ver que no había respuesta, empezó a caminar devuelta al campamento 'Bien al menos una boca menos que alimentar y una menos de la cual escuchar mierda' Pensó mientras llego al final del terreno y se adentraba a el bosque hacia el campamento.

"Espera!" Escucho decir de inmediato se dio vuelta y la vio en toda su gloria, tenia que admitirse, 6 meses desde el final del mundo y no había visto nada como ella, incluso antes de eso no había visto nada como ella, su acento no era sureño como el de el, ella sonaba casi demasiado correcta, la ciudad quizás. "Quiero ir a tu campamento, es solo que aún tengo un poco de shock, y….." 'Espera' Ella pensó…' Alguien se te ofrece cosas imposibles de encontrar ahora y tu solo aceptas y vas, además te dijo estupida, lo menos que eres es eso, el debe ser el deseducado, solo nótalo en su tono de voz, un local, obvio además no tiene armas de fuego, excepto una ballesta, que es retrograda?'.

"Agua y comida?. Como? Y tu "campamento" donde esta ubicado quien pertenece a el, hay mas como tu? ". Escupió casi las palabras con un todo burlón que hasta ella pensó era demasiado. El acababa de salvarle la vida y ella lo único que hizo fue cuestionarlo, pero debía hacerlo, cierto?

"Que no me deje claro cuando lo dije la primera vez. Hay agua, tenemos un riachuelo cerca del campamento, comida" Dijo mientras sacaba un anillo de ardillas de su hombro y se lo mostraba como si fuera un filete de primera clase. "El campamento esta a 3 kilómetros, mas arriba pasando ese linaje de árboles y el grupo consiste en un montón de personas insoportables que por alguna razón que aun no entiendo alimento. Si tu pregunta es si hay mas gente como yo, va a que sabes algo de mi que aun no he dicho, no no hay gente como yo, solo yo y mi hermano. Los demás son familias, un dolor en el trasero".

Al decir eso ella se acerco mas y noto un tono de ira cuando hablaba de los demás, 'No es una persona amigable' Pensó y lo dejo como una nota mental para cuidar sus espaldas de su "héroe".

"Al menos puedo saber tu nombre antes que me lleves ahí?"

El volvió a colgarse el anillo de ardillas al hombro y sin mas preámbulos camino 3 pasos y dijo. "Daryl Dixon", casi como si fuera que su nuevo hallazgo no supiera nada de el incluyendo su nombre.

"Bueno Daryl, mi nombre es Emilia Summer" Dijo su apellido con el todo sarcástico que siempre usaba al decirlo, era por que no solo odiaba la estación del año que representaba sino también al hombre que se lo había dado.

"Bueno sigueme, al menos que quieras quedarte aquí y esperar a sus amigos" Dijo apuntando al caminante que yacía en el piso. A paso seguro se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, a lo cual ella respondió de inmediato siguiéndolo, no tan rápido como el, pero intentaba dar pasos largos para poder seguir su ritmo.

'Daryl Dixon…. Me pregunto si habrá mas personas con su encantador toque en el "campamento".

Sin nada mas dicho caminaron por el amplio grupo de árboles, por primera vez noto que no se presento por su rol en la sociedad, quizás de ahora en adelante debía hacerlo así.


	2. Chapter 2

Continuando con la guide line de TWD, aquí se empieza a ver un poco del show. Espero lo lean y disfruten.

Por favor denme su opinión.

Caminaron por lo que parecían horas, aún así ella mantenía el ritmo al cual el la llevaba, sin su entrenamiento previo a este punto ella estaría arrastrándose entre las ramas y hojas. Por lo mismo el se sintió demasiado extrañado, que aún con 2 kilómetros ½ avanzados ella no flaqueaba o perdía el ritmo. En lo que pareció un segundo, algo pasó por enfrente de ellos, ella dio pequeño grito y saltó un poco mas cerca de el, el con un gruñido la tomo del brazo y se acercó a su oído.

"No es uno de ellos, es un ciervo, que acaso no tienes ojos" Sin decir mas el empezó a dar pasos mas seguros y rápido hacia el ciervo el cual había apaciguado su paso a un trote casi tranquilo.

"Espera!" Ella casi chilló. El la recrimino con una mirada sobre su hombro, su mirada estaba llena de enojo, pero al mismo tiempo tenia un tono de precaución. Al juntar sus miradas, ella sintió como el aire dejo rápidamente sus pulmones, el tenia el color mas puro de azul es sus ojos, era el color del cielo después de una noche de lluvia. El brillo que tenían de pronto desapareció cuando su mirada volvió al ciervo el cual no se encontraba para nada cerca.

"MIERDA!" Grito tan fuerte, que por un segundo ella miró alrededor para verificar que no llamaron la atención de ningún caminante. Al darse la vuelta al igual como le paso a el con el ciervo, había perdido su rastro. Pánico empezó a fluir por su cuerpo y un pedazo de esperanza empezó a dejar su cuerpo. Cuando escuchó unas voces a lo lejos, siguió el registro con la esperanza de encontrarlo. Cuando las voces se hicieron más fuertes, puso más énfasis en su paso y empezó a correr, hasta que paró bruscamente en sus pasos. El escenario era de un grupo alrededor de un caminante, este tenia cercenada la cabeza y el ciervo que habían estado siguiendo estaba con la parte trasera de su cuerpo devorado. Al subir la mirada ella vio como Daryl dirigió su atención al grupo de hombres que estaban observando al cazador y luego a ella. Su única reacción fue fruncir el ceño.

"Tienen que apuntar a la cabeza" Dijo el cazador apuntando a la grotesca cabeza cercenada y disparo una flecha. Todos quedaron plasmados en sus acciones cuando lo vieron hacerse su camino entre ellos en una dirección desconocida. Al momento que ella despego su mirada de el, la centro entre los hombres que con un toque de impresión la observaban. Ella trago un poco de bilis que se formo en su boca y tomó un paso al frente, así como unos de los hombres lo hacia, era de la misma estatura de Daryl, cabello castaño oscuro, tenia la mirada apaciguadora, como si quisiera solo la paz y calma.

"Soy el Oficial Rick Grimes" Dijo el desconocido y sin preámbulos acerco su mano a ella, Emilia la observo por un momento antes de extender la suya, el la tomó y la agitó con seguridad.

"Summer Cab….. Quiero decir, me llamo Emilia Summer" 'Estupida, creía que habíamos dejado los cargos fuera de esto' Se recrimino. Al parecer el hombre no notó el cambio y solo siguió agitando su mano. Cuando la dejo ir, se iba acercando a un hombre mayor que se encontraba a su izquierda. Cuando algo los sacó de su conformidad, fue un grito, mas que un grito era un llamado, claramente era la voz de Daryl. 'Debe estar llamando a su hermano' A un segundo que ese pensamiento ocurriera en su cabeza todos corrieron en la misma dirección que Daryl parecía haber tomado. Emilia solo los siguió, en sus ojos se reflejo el pequeño escenario de un campamento, tenia unos cuantos autos estacionado a las afueras de unas tiendas, un Winnewago y una pequeña fogata al centro. Casi un paraíso se deleito a si misma. Pero rápidamente fue sacada de su Edén cuando centro su atención en la acción de Daryl con el hombre identificado como Rick, el tenia un tono calmado y Daryl solo reaccionaba con un tono de ira, al centrarse en su mirada, vio….tristeza….'No eso era imposible'.

Lo siguiente fue el lanzando el anillo de ardillas y acercándose peligrosamente al policía, para atacarlo. Un hombre más alto que por su vestimenta indicaba ser policía también, lo tomó por el cuello y le hizo una llave que lo trajo al suelo. El le hablo en tonos calmados y suaves, Emilia no se pudo mantener alejada y a una velocidad inhumana se ubico en el centro también, eso fue hasta que una de las mujeres con cabellos rubios la tomó por el brazo y la empujo ligeramente hacia el frente del Winnewago. La escena se deshizo en un instante y Daryl empezó a recriminar que volverían a la ciudad y lo traerían de vuelta.

"Cual es tu nombre?" La mujer le pregunto a Emilia, levemente volteándola de la escena y ubicándola a su lado. Una chica joven con sus mismos rasgos se puso en su frente, Daryl dio una pequeña mirada y vio como su hallazgo interactuaba con las hermanas. 'Bien, así me la saco de mis espaldas' Pensó antes de dirigirse a el rincón donde estaba su tienda.

"Emilia, mi nombre es Emilia" Dijo sin despegar sus ojos del movimiento en el campamento. La mujer la miro con una cara de incredulidad, mientras que la chica mas joven solo sonrío y inclinó su cabeza.

"Soy Amy, esta es mi hermana mayor Andrea. Disculpa la pregunta, pero ¿Como llegaste a cruzarte con alguien como Dixon?" Los ojos de Emilia de inmediato fueron a su rostro 'Por que lo dice así, como si la peor cosa en el mundo fuera encontrarse con el. Si quizás no es la persona mas amigable, pero me salvó le debo eso' Pensó, al parecer la hermana mayor notó el viaje mental ya que de inmediato interrumpió.

"No es que Dixon sea alguien peligroso, ¿Creo? Es raro que el te traiga al campamento. ¿Entiendes?" Por supuesto entendió, a primera vista el no parecía el tipo que la salvaría también.

"Bueno me salvó de una de esas cosas…..Puedo preguntar que es lo que acaba de pasar, ¿Por que el reaccionó así y por que lo trataron tan bruscamente?" La hermana mayor tomó un respiro, miró hacia el campamento y con una mirada llena de aflicción luego observo devuelta a Emilia.

"Bueno…hace unos días, algunos de nosotros fuimos a la cuidad a buscar suministros… y bueno hubo un pequeño accidente… uno de nosotros tuvo un problema con el hermano de Daryl, Merle, lo que ocurrió es que Rick lo esposó a una cañería en el techo de el edificio que nos encontrábamos. Pero cuando el edificio fue atacado, la persona que tenia la llave la perdió y Merle quedo detrás…. en el techo" Al terminar el relato Emilia no pudo evitar mas que cubrir su boca y mirar a la rubia a los ojos. 'Quizás tuvieron problemas y ella no era quien para dar juicio, pero hacerle eso a un ser humano, era imperdonable, sobre todo en este mundo. Y en un edificio infestado con esas cosas cosas lo hace aún mas peor'.

"Pero como pudieron…..eso es simplemente…" Las palabras dejaron su mente de inmediato cuando escucho a los policías planear el viaje, ella se acercó con paso firme y el policía mas pequeño se alejo del alto. Ella camino hacia el se plantó en su frente y expuso lo que tenia en mente.

"Quiero ir, a la ciudad…puedo ser de ayuda" El policía alto la miro, con un tono burlón. No era la primera vez que ella notaba ese mirar en hombres cuando ella hacia frente por alguna razón, esa misma acción la había hecho sufrir no hace mucho. Pero decidió dejar ese pensamiento en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Ahora concentro su atención en fijar su mirada con el policía, el era demasiado alto para ella, pero aún así no flaqueo y se mantuvo en posición.

"¿Es una broma cierto?" Al ver que lo menos hizo ella fuera darse la vuelta o siquiera, mirar hacia otro lado. Continuó. "En que podrías servir en una ciudad llena con esas cosas" Su mirada se hizo mas fuerte, casi al punto de poner su piel de color verde. Solo ella sabia que se estaba resistiendo la urgencia de golpearlo tan fuerte como su cuerpo cansado le permitiera. Pero solo miró y sonrió burlescamente.

"Sé manejar un arma….no solo una, tengo un rango de manejo de armas, tengo entrenamiento de combate y por ultimo tengo un pequeño titulo en enfermería, dudo que un hombre que paso mas de 24 horas bajo el calor de Atlanta, este en sus completas capacidades" Al verlo perdido en pensamiento, supo que tenia la situación bajo su poder. "Ustedes me necesitan" Agrego y se mordió una sonrisa que empezaba a aparecer en sus labios.

Rick se acerco al mismo tiempo que notó a Daryl subiendo a un camión ubicado en la entrada al campamento, su atención fue completamente al hombre que caminaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro, tirando su pelo en señal de desesperación.

"Nos iremos ahora" Señalo Rick al otro hombre.

"Emilia como la vez, quiere dirigirse con ustedes al pueblo" Dijo en el mismo tono de burla que uso la primera vez. Pero Rick le dio una mirada de curiosidad.

"Estoy mas que capacitada, además sobreviví al bosque sin ninguna arma" Ahí Rick la miro con sorpresa, puso su brazo en su pequeño hombro y le explico como seria el proceso, al ver que todo lo que ella hacia era asentir. La impulso hacía el camión.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, intente escribir lo mas que pude y continuaré con su viaje a Atlanta.


	3. Chapter 3

Quiero empezar agradeciendo a todas las paginas de Norman y Daryl que me publicaron, enserio muchas gracias, me ayudaron mucho a ganar audiencia en esta historia, incluyendo los E.E.U.U. Enserio gente no se que haría sin ustedes. Darle muchas gracias a la gente que se dio el tiempo de leer la historia. Hay mucho más por venir, ya que esto es solo el comienzo. También aprovechar de dejar el link del tumblr oficial de Norman Reedus Chile Visiten sus redes sociales, para actualizaciones del actor. En verdad gracias por la respuesta que he tenido a esto, me siento alegre por la respuesta positiva a mi fic.

Desde ahora separaré los párrafos con un TWD, para que no se confundan, ya que jugaré con el punto de vista de Daryl y de mi OC Emilia.

Muchas gracias y por favor dejen sus reviews los cuales se pueden dejar abajo, donde dice posting as va el nombre que quieran y el rectángulo de abajo es para poner su comentario u/o opinión.

Diclaimer i don't own anything, all the rights go to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I just own my OC Emilia.

TWD TWD TWD TWD TWD TWD

El viaje consistía en un chico con rasgos asiáticos llamado Glenn, un afroamericano llamado Theodore, pero se identifico como T-Dog, Daryl, Oficial amigable Rick y Emilia, los 2 hombres que recién conocían a Emilia, se vieron sorprendidos al ver que una chica tan pequeña y con rostro dulce como ella tuviera la experiencia que decía tener, pero aún así aceptaron su participación por el hecho que Rick parecía seguro de que la chica seria un gran atributo a la "misión". Aunque Emilia parecía segura de su participación, no podía ocultar el cansancio y deshidratación que marcaba su rostro, la verdad es que no había consumido nada en 36 horas y el deseo de beber, comer o tan solo dar un respiro en calma, se translucía en su rostro delgado y con un tono enfermizo. Al parecer el joven asiático notó los rastros, ya que después de el pequeño encuentro fuer rápido hacia una mochila y se encontraba trotando hacia el punto donde Emilia seguía plantada en sus pies.

"Hey, se que quizás no es mucho, pero podría ayudarte" Glenn se dirigió a ella, Emilia de inmediato envío su atención a sus manos, donde sostenía dos barras de cereal y una botella de agua. Sin durarlo Emilia tomó las barras, las abrió en un ritmo casi frenético que hizo al pequeño asiático sonreír, devoro una en cuestión de segundos, antes de tomar la botella de sus manos y consumir la mitad de esta, al momento de que se detuvo a observar, notó la pequeña expresión de satisfacción en el joven.

"Ah, lo siento, en verdad no he tenido mucho que comer últimamente…. Pero de verdad gracias, quería ver si me podían facilitar agua o comida o algo antes de ir, pero no me atreví a pedir. Es solo que parece un poco extraño" Al ver la mirada llena de duda que le dio el joven continuo. "No, no me refería a que ustedes sean raros… es solo que no me he encontrado con seres vivos y ahora que lo hago, me encuentro en una misión para salvar a un hombre atrapado en el techo de un edificio" Glenn solo asintió.

"Bueno pero en esto nada es prácticamente normal…" Las palabras que al parecer iban a continuación se deshicieron cuando un frenético Daryl, empezó a tocar la bocina del camión, mientras gritaba insultos y profanas mientras gritaba que debían irse. Con un frunciendo el ceño Emilia comenzó a caminar hacia el camión con Glenn siguiendo sus pasos.

TWD TWD TWD TWD TWD TWD TWD TWD

Daryl se sintió sorprendido, no! Mas que sorprendido, casi choqueado cuando vio a la pequeña chica caminando hacia el camión 'Que mierda' Pensó un segundo antes que la viera subirse a la parte trasera del camión donde el se encontraba de pie.

"Tienes que decirme algo" El pregunto con un tono brusco, el cual le recordó a ella por que había hecho una nota mental de mantenerse alejada de el. Al ver solo un movimiento de puro fastidio de su parte mientras se sentaba en el piso en el extremo mas alejado de el, el aclaramiento de cómo seria la situación en la ciudad de inmediato lo hizo salir de su duda, y lo tomo definitivamente por sorpresa. "Que es lo que crees que haces, esto no es una simple ida a algún centro comercial para buscarte algo lindo para usar, iremos a buscar a mi hermano así que hazme el favor de bajarte inmediatamente" Ella de nuevo solo hizo un gesto de fastidio y lo ignoro. Cuando el ya llego al limite e iba a empezar a gritarle, Glenn y T-Dog subieron también al camión, Glenn se sentó al frente mientras T-Dog se posiciono cerca de Emilia "Genial ahora la fiesta esta completa" Dijo en voz baja y con resignación de que esto estaba mas fuera de su control de lo que creía, se sentó y con un frunciendo el ceño a sus compañeros de viaje, antes que el oficial amistoso, se sentara en el lado del conductor y empezaran su camino hacia Atlanta.

Todo lo que Daryl podía hacer y hizo, fue enviar miradas y palabras llenas de veneno hacia T-Dog y ver como su cara tomaba un tono incomodo, tanto que en un momento el se acerco tanto a la derecha de Emilia que Daryl sintió la necesidad de sentarlo en el extremo mas alejado de ella, esto creció cuando Emilia envío una mirada de advertencia hacia el tomando el brazo de T-Dog para luego decirle algo que al parecer tuvo un efecto de calmante en el, ya que su rostro dejo el miedo y se torno simplemente en una mirada amistosa que dirigió hacia ella para luego asentir, ella devolvió una sonrisa que parecía iluminar todo su rostro de una forma linda, la sonrisa llegaba hacia sus ojos los cuales se entrecerraban de una manera majestuosa, lo cual hizo a Daryl pensar que esto era lo mas hermosa que la había visto. 'Tiene un rostro hermoso, ¿Cómo será sin la suciedad? ¿Cómo habrá sido ella en los días normales' Con un movimiento brusco en su cabeza saco todo pensamiento que parecía provenir del lado mas recognito y desconocido de su ser, el no era así, no el no pensaba que las mujeres eran lindas, ellas solo eran mujeres, todas iguales. La chica a su frente no tenía nada especial era de carne y huesos como todas. Al momento que su mirar lo alcanzo el frunció el ceño, borrando de inmediato la sonrisa y desviando su mirada hacia T-Dog denuevo. 'Bien al fin saque ese tono burlón de su rostro'.

TWD TWD TWD TWD TWD TWD TWD TWD TWD

Al llegar a las afueras de la ciudad la primera persona el salir del camión fue Daryl que de inmediato empezó a señalar y apurar con una voz llena de ira y anticipación. Emilia quería poder juzgarlo, pensar mal de el, pero cuando dejan a alguien que te importa de lado, en un lugar infestado por criaturas come humanos, lo menos que sentía por el era la necesidad de recriminarlo, en su corazón y mente solo existía comprensión y algo de esperanza que su hermano estuviera vivo, 'Si pudiera ser de buen humor también, si su temperamento es igual que el de su hermano, lo menos que tendremos será un viaje tranquilo' Pensó mientras descendía y comenzaban a avanzar hacia la cuidad, ella solo tenia un cuchillo que Rick le había facilitado, con la promesa que irían en busca de una bolsa llena de armas que perdió. A un segundo de terminar esa oración Daryl se dirigió a el.

"No, no hay que pensarlo, iremos por Merle, después pueden ir en busca de sus armas, por lo poco que me importa"

"Si buscamos las armas, podemos llegar sin problemas donde Merle…Necesitamos ir en busca de las armas" Rick dijo con su ya característico y petulante tono de voz calmado y pasivo.

"Creo que deberíamos ver que queda mas cerca" T-Dog dijo, mirando a Glenn, al parecer el era el que tenia el manejo en la ciudad, pensó asimisma Emilia.

"No estamos cuestionando nada, es primero Merle, después de lo que hicieron no hay duda que vamos donde el primero". Daryl denuevo escupió las palabras que intencionalmente buscaban sacar de su comodidad al Oficial Grimes.

"El edificio esta mas cerca y luego a unas calles esta el tanque…Creo que es primero Merle" Glenn dijo con un tono de miedo al policía, que solo asintió y siguió el camino derecho hacia la cuidad.

"Era primero Merle de eso no hay duda" Agrego últimamente Daryl, posicionando mas firmemente su ballesta en su manos y tomó el paso seguro de un cazador que Emilia había notado en el bosque. Al verlo así no pudo evitar que sus ojos viajaran por las líneas de los músculos en sus brazos, parecían cincelados en perfección, pero no parecía el tipo de hombre que iba a un gimnasio a construir su figura, el parecía mas del que lo obtenía de los trabajos que implicaban fuerza. De alguna manera no pudo evitar seguir la línea de sudor que corría desde su nuca hasta el comienzo de su musculosa.

Cuando empezaron a llegar a lo que parecía la entrada a la cuidad, dirigió sus ojos a las hordas que caminaban en completa desorientación.

TWD TWD TWD TWD TWD TWD TWD TWD TWD

Cuando llegaron al edificio parecía extrañamente tranquilo, al llegar a las escaleras de emergencia las cosas se tornaron más angustiantes, era como si todos tuvieran la misma cosa en mente, poder encontrar a Merle vivo, Emilia noto como Daryl subía las escaleras 2 a la vez dejando salir respiros angustiantes de cansancio y anticipación. Al llegar a la puerta estaba aun con la cadena que en un segundo reventaron, todos salieron en una explosión de anticipación, Daryl tomando la cabeza. Al llegar ella vio como su rostro se ponía pálido, triste, perdido.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Era todo lo que salía de la boca de Daryl, mientras daba pasos de desesperación, mirando al piso y dando pisadas fuertes, tomo un segundo a Emilia para poder tener en vista la macabra escena. No hay ningún hombre, su hermano no estaba, justo cuando su mente buscaba el cuerpo devorado por caminantes, vio una mano… una mano de hombre y un pequeño rastro de sangre. Fue tanta la sorpresa que la llevo a sus rodillas y comenzó a vomitar lo poco que había consumido. Mientras secaba las lagrimas en sus ojos con estos completamente cerrados, escucho las pisadas de Daryl volver al lugar donde estaban los demás, levanto la cabeza. Ahí vio a Daryl apuntar su ballesta a T-Dog, mientras Rick apuntaba el arma a su rostro. En un movimiento rápido, ella se puso de pie y se plantó al medio del enfrentamiento.

"SUFICIENTE!" Al ver que ninguno cambio su posición ella se puso más cerca, tanto que si alguno decidía disparar, definitivamente la flecha o bala podía llegar a su rostro. "Que le dispares no traerá devuelta a tu hermano, lo mejor que podemos hacer es buscar en el edificio, con una mano cercenada, no puede llegar muy lejos" Dijo mientras miro a los ojos de Daryl, aquellos calidos ojos azul intenso que ahora estaban brillando de lagrimas. "Y por favor apuntarle devuelta no solucionara nada, acaba de perder a su hermano que quieres, que te lo agradezca, ustedes lo dejaron aquí". Sin mas se marcho en dirección de la mano cercenada, cuando volvió a mirar atrás Daryl se agacho cerca de la mano saco un paño de color azul de su bolsillo y posiciono la mano en el centro, Emilia decidió solo voltear denuevo, si veía mas lo que quedaba del hermano de Daryl vomitaría hasta lo que no comió.

Siguiendo un pequeño rastro de sangre, llego a la conclusión de que Merle tenía definitivamente un instinto muy bueno ya que parecía haber hecho un torniquete para ayudar la perdida de sangre. En ese momento empezó a buscar el elemento que podría haber usado como torniquete, al ver un cinturón con un rastro de sangre, dio un gran suspiro, mientras se daba vuelta sosteniéndolo en el aire.

"El esta vivo, no tuvo perdida de sangre" Dijo mientras agitaba en el aire en cinturón. "Tengo que admitir tu hermano sabia que hacer, ahora solo hay que seguir este pequeño rastro de sangre, al parecer lleva al otro lado del techo" Sin mas decir Daryl paso por su lado siguiendo el patrón de líneas rojas y pequeñas gotas. Al llegar a una puerta que al parecer llevaba a otra escalera se detuvo, Emilia paso por su lado para empezar a bajar, pero el la tomo fuertemente por el brazo moviendo a sus espaldas, con una mirada de confusión ella siguió su indicación.

"Quédate detrás mío, si algo aparece, un cuchillo no será suficiente para salvarte". Sin más avanzo teniendo a Rick a su lado, mientras T-Dog y Glenn estaban con ella atrás. No tomo mucho hasta que llegaran a unas oficinas, donde Daryl despacho fácilmente unos caminantes, y encontraron otros que al parecer Merle ya se había hecho cargo de ellos, pero cuando alcanzaron una cocina, ella adelanto su paso para introducirse mas ahí noto una pequeña plancha de metal al verla noto trozos de piel y un fuerte olor a carne quemada. Al verlo Rick sacó las mismas conclusiones que ella había tomado.

"Cauterizo la herida, paro el sangrado y evito una futura infección" Al momento que Rick dijo eso un enfrentamiento entre Daryl y el comenzó, al parecer lo siguiente era buscar las armas y ver si Merle estaba a los alrededores.

TWD TWD TWD TWD TWD TWD TWD TWD TWD

En el callejón los planes eran T-Dog estaría en un punto de vigilancia, Rick al final del callejón, Emilia al centro en caso que alguien debiera ayudar a Glenn, a nadie le había parecido necesaria su parte del plan, pero ella aseguro que seria rápida, que Daryl la podía cubrir y que el hecho de ser pequeña la ayudaba. Con solo decir eso Rick la posiciono, Daryl estaba detrás de un basurero con Glenn quien tendría que ir a buscar las armas, para el placer de Daryl su trabajo era cubrirlo y no solo a el, si las cosas iban mal también tenia que cubrir a la pequeña guerrera 'Sonaba muy segura, ningún idiota se arriesga por que si en una situación así, quizás sabe lo que hace…. O es muy estúpida' Antes de que pudiera pensar mas Glenn se preparaba para ir.

"Tienes cojones para ser un Chino" Dijo Daryl en su siempre tono desinteresado.

"Soy Coreano" Respondió Glenn que sin mas, partió corriendo en la dirección indicada.

Bastaron unos momentos antes que escucharan la conmoción, Emilia partió corriendo por el lado de Daryl, mientras este no tuvo mas reaccionar al ser atacado por un pequeño latino, tan pronto Daryl empezó a responder el empezó a gritar y dos hombres mas vinieron, todo fue tan rápido que en un segundo, el disparo su flecha al trasero de uno, mientras Glenn aparecía con las armas, al ver que mas hombres aparecían los latinos se empezaron a retirar notando la pequeña chica de cabellos castaños dirigiéndose hacia los otros, sin mas uno de los latinos la tomó y la empujaron en el auto que pronto partió tan rápido como había aparecido. Fue tanto el sonido que atrajo una horda, mientras Daryl cerraba la reja, empezó a pasar por su mente lo que paso. 'Se la llevaron….. Se la llevaron… NO HICISTE NADA SE LA LLEVARON!' Su mente le grito tan rápido como se dirigió al pequeño latino conectando su puño con el rostro de el. Debían encontrarla y rápido.

Así termina este capitulo que intente hacer lo mas extenso que mi cerebro me permitió. Quise dejar un poco de suspenso, y si hice que se raptaran a Emilia en vez de Glenn. Espero les guste y lo disfruten dejen sus reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Llegamos a los 100 views, en verdad cuando lo vi no lo creí, muchísimas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer mi pequeña idea. Como dije anteriormente hay mucho por venir con más drama y un poco de romance (1313) Solamente decirles gracias y recordarles que pueden enviar sus reviews abajo, dejándome su opinión o comentario, ya que los necesito para saber como lo estoy haciendo.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything all the Rights go to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I just own my OC Emilia.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Pánico, eso era todo lo que Emilia podía sentir, su corazón latía en su garganta a un ritmo tan enfermizo, que debilitaba su cuerpo entero, pero se rehusaba a dejarse caer, no quería desmayarse eso era lo peor. Esto era tan familiar a lo ocurrido no hace mucho que decidió hacer todo lo contrario a como había actuado anteriormente, se había desmayado la primera vez, no había combatido a sus captores, pero ahora no se rendiría, no lo haría y si moría lo haría peleando de alguna manera otra, pelearía. Moriría pateando y golpeando, pero moriría en combate. Algo dentro de ella deseaba que no debiera pelear, que mágicamente los otros la encontraran, que Daryl la encontrara, 'Es inútil…..pero la esperanza es lo ultimo que perderé' Mientras tenia esta conversación consigo misma, noto el tinte de pánico en la voz de los hombres, hablaban tan rápido y intercambiaban tanto de idiomas, que no lograba registrar rastro de lo que realmente decían, solo repetían el nombre Guillermo. 'Su jefe? Si me llevan a el puedo dialogar….' Todo pensamiento fue cortado cuando el auto freno bruscamente, tanto que su cuerpo entero sufrió colapsando entre el asiento del conductor y el pasajero. De inmediato, gritos llegaron a sus oídos, escucho puertas abrirse y cerrarse. Hasta que oyó el nombre que le parecía su ultima esperanza, Guillermo…

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

"Oye, oye. Detente" Con un gran esfuerzo Rick se enfrento a un enojado Daryl que no dudo ni por un segundo volver a cargar contra el pequeño y delgado latino 'Voy a quebrarlo, lo haré pedazos' Era todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, no solo lo golpearon, también se la llevaron a ella…. Ella no era la gran cosa, solo otra mujer, pero el ser mujer era todo lo que necesitaba para que ya el simple hecho que la tocará, le hirviera la sangre. Toda la rabia por Merle, la golpiza y el secuestro, la iba a descargar en el pequeño, no le importaba si este no se comparaba a el o si no era una pelea equitativa, todo lo que quería hacer era, patearle el trasero.

"Voy a patearlo, se la llevaron, ese pequeño bastardo y sus amiguitos, se llevaron a Emilia!" Si tan solo el oficial no estuviera tan firme contra su pecho, si tan solo pudiera patearlo a el también por evitar que el pueda hacerse cargo. 'Pequeño pedazo de mierda, voy a hacerte pedazos' Eso resonaba en su mente y no hacia nada bueno por su ira, solo alimentaba la rabia y repentino dolor que invadía su corazón. Millones de cosas pasaron através de su mente, si la tocaban, que le harían, si la encontraba en peores condiciones de cómo la encontró en los bosques o peor si la encontraba muerta. Si eso pasaba se aseguraría de hacerle lo mismo o algo peor al pequeño bastardo. Le haría tanto daño que desearía morir en segundos.

"Muchachos, muchachos estamos aislados!" T-Dog miraba frenéticamente de derecha a izquierda, llamando la atención de Rick.

"Vamos al laboratorio" Glenn dijo empezando el camino devuelta, con T-Dog empujando al latino, seguido por Rick con la bolsa de armas a su hombro y Daryl, que no paraba de mirar hacia la calle donde la había visto por ultima vez. 'Te encontrare, no importa si lo tengo que matar, pero haré que me diga donde estas'. Con esa promesa subió, con su misión clara en mente.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDT WD

Al momento que la empezaron a empujar hacia el edificio, ella sintió la desesperación y la angustia renacer en ella, solo tenia esperanza en que los hombres no la tocarán 'Lo dudo, un grupo de hombres…por 6 meses solos….No te engañes sabes lo que pasará'. Calidas lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro y no pudo aguantar el llanto. Tan pronto escucho una puerta de metal abrirse con un sonido oxidante, comenzó a gritar y a pedir que por favor la dejaran ir, que la soltaran, que no la tocaran, mientras suplicaba y pateaba entre llantos y gritos, la sentaron en lo que parecía un sillón, cerro los ojos, y empezó a dar suplicas en tonos bajos y calmados. La venda fue removida de su rostro de manera brusca, mientras un hombre tocaba su rostro, ella abrió sus ojos de un golpe alejándose de sus manos, levantando sus piernas y golpeándolo en el peor lugar que un hombre imaginaria. Cuando intento ponerse de pie, unas manos bruscas y toscas la tomaron por los hombros empujándola mas cerca del sillón, haciéndola sentarse establemente. Un joven con rasgos latinos, pero nada parecido al del callejón se le acerco, le cubrió la boca y en un tono calmado le hablo.

"Shhh…Tranquila mujercita…Estoy seguro que tus amigos vendrán por ti, y cuando lo hagan tendrán que devolverme a mi amigo y mis armas" El hombre la miro con grandes ojos llenos de miedo, era como si solo con verla tuviera miedo a dañarla. Ella comenzó a llorar y gritar de nuevo. "Shhhhh.. Ellos vendrán por ti, creerán que estas en peligro y volverán. Cuando lo hagan yo haré un trato y por mi amigo y mis armas" Gran confusión vino a su rostro 'Creerán que estoy en peligro? Acaso esta indicando que no lo estoy, o esta jugando conmigo…..y sus armas? Creí que Rick dijo específicamente que estas eran las armas que trajo desde la estación de policías…'

"No creas que te creeré tu juego enfermizo, pervertido" Con rabia escupió las palabras a la cara del latino. Este solo la miro y tomo su rostro entre sus manos, haciendo la mirar fijamente hacia el, ella intento retirarla de su alcance pero el hombre que la mantenía afirmada, la tomo más fuerte. Haciéndola llorar de dolor. Al parecer al latino líder no le gusto esta acción, por que de inmediato envío una mirada llena de veneno a quien se encontraba sosteniéndola y de pronto ella sintió como las pesadas manos se deslizaban lejos de sus hombros.

"No estoy jugando, ellos tomaron uno de nosotros, nosotros tomamos uno de ellos, sin duda vendrán y si no lo hacen en 24 horas entonces tu nos llevaras a ellos. Nadie te tocara aquí, pero te mantendremos bajo control, no sabemos que tipo de grupo son ustedes y tenemos mucho que proteger aquí. Ahora dime cual es tu nombre. El mío es Guillermo, cual es el tuyo?" Emilia lo miro fijo en los ojos, cuando no vio nada mas que calma decidió hablar, una de las cosas que te enseñan en combate, era distinguir las distintas expresiones del enemigo, ella sabia leer a la gente como un libro con tan solo ver en sus ojos.

"Me llamo Emilia" Trago un poco de saliva y continuo "Quiero saber donde estoy? Y el por que debería creerte que estoy segura que nada pasara? Y por que te refieres a la bolsa de armas como tuya? El Oficial Grimes dijo que las trajo de la estación de policías donde trabajaba, venimos en busca de ella y de….." 'No, no digas la otra razón, gana su confianza… Demuéstrale que son un grupo inofensivo que solo busca sobrevivir…Si le mencionas que vinieron en busca de un hombre que dejaron esposado a un techo…'

"Bueno Emilia, estas en el lado oeste de la ciudad, en un lugar seguro, tenemos hombres haciendo guardia, así que es poco probable que esas cosas lleguen aquí, en cuanto a si estas segura, lo estas, ninguno de mis hombres te tocara, no lo harán por que yo no lo permitiré, podemos ser muchas cosas, pero violadores no esta en nuestra lista y por ultimo, notamos esas armas en la ciudad hace unos días y si estaban ahí sin nadie que las reclamaran son mías…Ahora quédate aquí y no hagas mas escenas debo encargarme de algunas cosas, por mientras espera que tus amigos vengan, por que si no lo hacen, tu nos llevas donde ellos y no seré muy agradable" Sin nada más que decir el se alejo entre los hombres que la observaban de cerca, casi intimidándola, pero con orgullo mantuvo su mirada fija hacia ellos, no dejando mostrar el terror que sentía por dentro.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Lo empujaron en una silla, Daryl no aguantaba siquiera el verle la cara al chico…Si veía ese rostro un segundo mas explotaría y no quedaría ningún rasgo visible de lo que era el joven, pero el sabia mejor, debían sacarle la locación de donde la llevaron y también si habían visto a su hermano. Si los hijos de perra tenían a Emilia y a su hermano, el desataría el infierno en ese lugar…

"Esos hombres con los que estabas, necesitamos saber donde se dirigieron" Daryl no aguantaba un segundo mas al oficial amistoso, el chico no diría nada si usaba ese tono patético, debían sacarle la información a punta de puños y patadas, el chico debía temerles. No querer interactuar con ellos.

"No te diré nada" El dijo tan simplemente, como si estuviera diciendo su nombre, 'Dios no soporto un segundo mas, una respuesta mas de el bastardo con ese tono y lo hago pedazos'.

"Demonios hombre, que diablo paso allá afuera?" T-Dog pregunto, aun no podía creer que los hombres levantaran a la chica en el aire y que la empujaran al auto, era una chica joven, que detrás de su rostro con cansancio, era muy atractiva, sobre todo ahora…

"Te dije! Este tarado y sus amigos los idiotas, salieron de la nada me atacaron y se la llevaron" Daryl no podía detenerse, no sabia como T-Dog, Glenn y Rick se mantenían tan en calma, el estaba hecho un nudo de nervios, solo queriendo respuesta que el pequeño estúpido no les estaba dando.

"Tu fuiste el que me ataco a mi puto…. Gritando que buscaba a su hermano como si fuera mi maldita culpa" 'Te juro pequeño pedazo de mierda una respuesta mas así y te quebrare casa hueso del cuerpo y luego te retorceré hasta que los gritos no quieran salir mas de tu boca'.

"Se llevaron a Emilia, podrían haberse llevado a Merle también…Peor cuantas mujeres mas pueden tener secuestradas.." 'No lo pienses, no lo hagas..'.

"Merle? Que clase de nombre campesino es ese?" Su tono era tan burlón que incendio la mecha de la ira en Daryl. "No llamaría ni a mi perro Merle" 'SUFICIENTE!' Su mente grito mientras saco todo de si para atacarlo, pero por supuesto oficial amistoso salvo el día, lo empujo devuelta en la dirección desde la cual estaba plantado.

"Maldita sea Daryl! Aléjate" Dijo Rick mientras lo empujaba un poco mas lejos de donde se encontraba posicionado, el también estaba nervioso, pero si algo le pasaba al chico, quizás que le harían a ella cuando vieran el estado de su amigo.

Daryl camino hacia la mochila de Glenn, empezó a buscar su estrategia de miedo, si no estaba permitido provocárselo, entonces podía fingirlo.

"Quieres ver lo que le sucedió al ultimo sujeto que me hizo enojar" Asentio a Rick, quien vio como sacaba la mano desde el pañuelo, y la lanzo al regazo del chico. A el le tomo un minuto darse cuenta que era y dio un grito de terror mientras se tambaleaba hacia atrás cayendo al suelo. Daryl lo tomo por la camiseta.

"Empezare con un pie esta vez" Solo alcanzo a decir eso antes que Rick lo sacara de encima del chico. Esta vez el terror estaba plasmado en su rostro.

"Los hombres con los que estabas se llevaron a nuestra amiga…Lo único que queremos hacer es hablar con ellos. Llegar a algún acuerdo" Rick mantuvo la mirada firme al rostro lleno de terror del chico, que parecía comprender la situación ahora.

El latino asentío, el empezó a dar indicaciones mientras se preparaban para ir donde les indicaba. Daryl parecía mas enojado que antes, como la encontraría? Y encontraría a Merle también?

Observaron el fuerte por lo que parecía ½ hora. Solo observando la actividad, habían unos pocos hombres haciendo guardia, pero no prestaban real atención a los alrededores, pero aun así decidieron poner a T-Dog y Glenn en un punto alto, el seria su ventaja si alguien decidía atacar.

"Un movimiento equivocado…. Y recibes una flecha en el trasero. Para que lo sepas" Daryl seguía amenazando al chico, que parecía mas temeroso que antes. 'Quizás que lugar es este, la cueva de un grupo de degenerados que necesitan llevarse chicas jóvenes como rehenes'.

"G me sacara esa flecha de mi trasero y la meterá en el tuyo. Para que lo sepas" Replico en un tono tan burlón que Daryl juro hacerlo pedazos en el momento que tuvieran a Emilia devuelta, no lo dejaría libre no, le daría su merecido y luego lo devolvería.

Entraron cautelosamente a lo que parecía una bodega antigua, Daryl se mantenía a las espaldas del chico, mientras Rick hacia lo mismo pero del lado contrario. Al llegar a una puerta esperaron mientras se abrieran y cuando lo hicieron completamente, salio un solo hombre desarmado a su encuentro, era un poco mas pequeño que Rick, pero su postura no mostraba una fibra de miedo o tensión.

Daryl vio la interacción del chico con el que parecía su líder, cuando le comento que planeaban cortarle el pie, el jefe miro hacia Rick.

"Los policías hacen eso?"

El chico siguió explicando que seria Daryl quien haría los honores, Daryl sintió una ola de orgullo al ver el tono angustiado que usaba el chico para relatar lo que pasaría. En un segundo salio el hombre que recibió la flecha en el trasero apuntando a Daryl, el latino que parecía ser el jefe lo calmo, enfrento a Daryl y Rick, diciéndoles cuan enfermizo era querer su pie. Rick salio a la defensa y con un tono no tan amistoso explico que querían poder conversar. Pero el hombre nombro todo lo que Daryl hizo y dijo y se rehúso a una conversación o al menos a una pacifica.

"Tienes a mi hermano ahí?" Daryl pregunto intentando no jalar el gatillo y dispararle una flecha a todos 'Si mueren nunca lo sabrás'

"Lo siento, pero se me acabaron los hombres blancos, pero tengo una señorita, te interesa" Daryl sostuvo tan fuerte su ballesta en sus manos que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos mientras su cara tomaba un tono rojizo de rabia. Los haría pedazos si le tocaban un pelo. No duraría ni por un segundo.

Guillermo siguió dando un discurso, sobre compensarlos y como el trato que Rick expuso no le parecía para nada justo. 'Eso es suficiente'.

"Además donde esta mi bolso con armas?" Dijo Guillermo.

"Tus armas" Rick replico.

Guillermo siguió relatando con tono seguro que ellos eran los dueños, Rick lo corrigió en un instante, Guillermo siguió amenazando que podrían dispararle. Pero Rick de inmediato lo puso al tanto de sus tiradores, los ojos de Guillermo fueron desde Glenn a T-Dog. Pero de pronto grito a alguien haciendo una seña hacia en techo. 'Hijo de perra..' Daryl no pensó mas cuando vio un pequeño cuerpo de mujer entre los brazos de dos hombres que la sostenían fuertemente, ella tenia una bolsa en la cabeza, pero por la vestimenta y el cabello castaño que caía sobre sus hombros no quedaba duda que era ella. Unos de los hombres retiro la bolsa y Daryl conecto sus ojos con los de ella, que intentaba decirle algo, la tenían con cinta adhesiva en la boca, mientras la movían un poco mas cerca de la orilla, para darle a los hombres una buena vista de la chica. Guillermo le presento dos opciones, volvían con Miguel y las armas o peleaban y veían quien derramaba mas sangre. Guillermo se retiro. Rick acordó que seguirían la segunda opción.

Entraron listos para enfrentarse, sin duda que pelearían por la vida de Emilia, pero unos segundos bastaron para que algo totalmente inesperado ocurriera, mientras Guillermo le describiría lo que haría con Emilia, una abuela… 'Tienes que estar jodiendome' Daryl solo se repetía eso mientras la abuela explicaba que un tal Sr. Gilbert necesitaba su medicina para el asma. Para hacer la situación mas bizarra la abuela tomo del brazo de Rick y lo empezó a guiar hacia algo que parecía una casa de reposo, estaba intocada por el infierno que ocurría afuera. Caminaron por un ancho pasillo, definitivamente era una casa de reposo, llegaron a una área común donde una voz calida y dulce daba indicaciones de tomar respiros calmados y profundos.

"Que mierda" Daryl se sintió más que sorprendido cuando encontró a la pequeña chica arrodillada al frente de un hombre de edad, el cual parecía tener un ataque de asma, ella tomaba su mano y con la otra frotaba su lado y seguía dándole las instrucciones.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Emilia dio un rápido vistazo a sus espaldas y vio como Rick, T-Dog, Glenn y Daryl entraban al área común, ella rápidamente volteo sus ojos hacia el hombre de edad que sufría un ataque de asma, pero no encontraban su medicina. Cuando escucho que necesitaban ayuda medica, ella de inmediato se ofreció y corrió hacia donde estaban los abuelo. Fue ahí cuando comprendió el comportamiento de los hombres, ellos cuidaban del grupo de ancianos que habían sido dejados atrás, ella directamente se acerco a Guillermo y le indico que su grupo tenia familiar, que por favor no hiciera nada contra los hombres ya que eran los pocos que daban protección a su grupo. El solo asintió, dijo que intentaría hacer lo posible, pero no prometía nada.

Felipe se puso al lado de Emilia y le facilito el inhalador, ella siguió hablándole calmadamente mientras ayudaba al hombre. Luego de un momento el hombre empezó a respirar nuevamente, Emilia vio como Rick se acercaba a Guillermo y esperaba todo estuviera bien. Ella solo camino hacia los demás y les dio gracias antes de dirigirse a su grupo que con una cara llena de impresión la observaban. Rick dejo algunas armas, para luego partir devuelta hacia el campamento. En el camino hacia el camión, algo parecía luego de lugar.

"Donde demonios esta el camión?" Dijo Daryl mirando rápidamente a Emilia, esta solo frunció el ceño. Y busco en los alrededores.

"Si la dejamos ahí quien la tomaría?" Rick solo miro al frente y respondió fríamente a Glenn

"Merle" Emilia lo miro fijamente intentando tragar la información 'Fantástico volvemos por el, para solo recibir un calido regalo de su parte'. Con eso saco todo lo que su mente le había propuesto, que se acercaría a Daryl que intentaría al menos entablar una conversación, que quizás después de lo ocurrido a su hermano se sentiría solo. 'Al diablo eso, el nos trae para que su hermano nos robe'. Al final solo llegaron a la conclusión que correrían hacia el campamento. Pero al llegar al lugar exacto donde Daryl encontró a Emilia, escucharon algo, animales…. Gritos? O no? Se hicieron mas fuerte mientras mas avanzaban hasta que no lo pudieron negar eran gritos de angustia, pidiendo por ayuda. Empezaron a correr, hasta que Emilia enfrento a Rick.

"Dame un arma" Al ver que Rick solo negó con la cabeza ella se acerco. "Puedo correr rápido, llegar antes que ustedes". Rick con una luz de confianza de dio un rifle el cual ella se colgó cruzado en el pecho y empezó a correr hacia los bosques desapareciendo, mientras ellos intentaban mantener su paso.

Ella era más rápida y le perdieron el rastro fácilmente, después de unos minutos Emilia se encontró con un paisaje lleno de horror y muerte.

Bueno esta vez creo escribí mas que antes, intente estrujar cada parte de mi para sacar este capitulo que creo fue mi mejor hasta ahora. Me gusta ser detallista así es mas fácil hacerse una imagen mental. Espero lo disfruten no se olviden de dejar sus reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Empezaré diciendo que siento no haber actualizado ayer, ya que era mi cumpleaños y como tengo buena suerte me resfríe, ahora estoy presionándome un poco, pero quería sacar este capitulo luego para llegar a la cosa buena. De nuevo gracias, esta historia se ha expandido mucho y eso me tiene muy alegre. Este será un capitulo mas de relleno para llegar a un punto de tensión. Sin nada más que decir gracias por leer, siempre pueden dejar sus reviews en la parte de abajo. Es importante saber lo que opinan o piensan de esta historia.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Muerte, ese era todo lo que se podía ver, oler y sentir, nada mas que muerte, no solo por los caminantes sino por las personas del grupo, algo murió en cada uno de ellos. Emilia sacudió los pensamientos de su mente, apuntando el rifle, una ola de miedo la invadió haciendo que el rifle se sacudiera en sus manos en el momento exacto que jalaba el gatillo. Al parecer la bala rozo el cuello del caminante al que pretendía disparar. Tomó un respiro intentando componerse, apunto y estas vez la bala tuvo un propósito, siguió así por unos segundos intentando dar de baja a los mas cercanos a las personas, pero aun así, algunos del grupo que no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer eran atacados, ahí fue cuando vio el macabro escenario, Amy, la chica joven de piel pálida y cabellos rubios estaba tendida en el piso con Andrea a su lado, sosteniéndola mientras se mecía de un atrás a delante. Un caminante se iba acercando peligrosamente a Andrea que parecía estar fuera de si, en otro espacio. Emilia apunto el arma y dio pasos firmes hacia la rubia esta la notó en el momento que se posiciono a 5 pasos y suplicando a gritos sostenía a Amy, cuando Emilia disparo el arma vio los ojos de Andrea cerrarse. El caminante cayo cerca de Andrea.

En un segundo Emilia escuchó unos gruñidos a sus espaldas, el caminante se acercaba rápidamente hacia ella, levanto su arma la apunto, jalo el gatillo pero solo sonó un CLICK!

"Hija de la….!" Su oración fue cortada cuando el caminante se abalanzo a ella, Emilia puso el arma en su boca en forma horizontal, pero eso no detuvo el movimiento de mandíbula del caminante intentando tomar un pedazo de ella. Estuvo así pensando que sus brazos no resistirían mas, al momento que empezaron a ceder, el caminante sorpresivamente cayó al suelo.

En sorpresa Emilia dejo caer el arma mirando hacia el comienzo del bosque donde resonaban tiros y gritos. Emilia y Daryl conectaron miradas por un segundo, ella corto el contacto en el momento que Shane se acercaba lanzándole un arma, la tomo y comenzó a apunta como en el principio. Parecieron horas, pero después de unos minutos todo ceso, pero no hubo calma, la tensión se podía cortar con cuchillo. Emilia sin pensarlo se dirigió a Andrea, se puso de rodilla frente del cuerpo inerte de Amy, no podía hacer nada mas que dejar las lagrimas correr por su rostro, apenas conocía a las hermanas, pero ella sabia de ese tipo de dolor…. Quizás su familia aun estaba viva, pero no había manera de estar segura. Ahora se arrepentía de las horas perdidas, las horas desperdiciadas y los silencios. Su corazón palpitaba en su boca cuando fue levantada bruscamente del piso, Daryl la tomo en sus manos sin dejar de mirar su rostro que parecía perdido en su propia mente.

"Te atacaron?" Pregunto con tonó firme pero a la vez no elevo su voz, al no tener respuesta intento otra vez. "Estas mordida, arañada, te atacaron".

Emilia solo negó con la cabeza mientras dejaba que las lágrimas cayeran quemando su piel.

Daryl dejo sus brazos caer y la miro por una última vez a los ojos. Ni el podía entender que es lo que hacia cuidándola, que hacia ahora preguntándole si estaba bien, ni que hacia esperando que estuviera intacta.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Al llegar el atardecer las cosas no mejoraron, Andrea seguía al lado de Amy que parecía no despertar aún, Ed tampoco había despertado, Shane estaba a cargo de el. Todos los demás yacían en tensión y incertidumbre. Emilia estaba mejor que la noche anterior, al parecer en el correr de las horas volvió así, aunque parecía mas fría su mirada calculadora no dejo de lado a nadie a todos los estudiaba, como si los estuviera interrogando con la mirada, buscando al culpable para hacerlo confesar.

En el campamento muchas personas se intentaron acercar a Andrea intentando dialogar, incluso Rick intento su movimiento de oficial amistoso, pero fue ignorado, para luego enfrentarse a la furia de Andrea que apunto a su rostro, explicando que ella se haría cargo. De una manera o otra esto hacia enojar a Daryl, no podía entender el aferro a algo que ya estaba ido, el había perdido a Merle, pero ya había dejado la tristeza, no sacaba nada con sentarse a hacer nada mas que lamentar, eso no daba buenos resultados y tampoco hacia mucho por devolver a los muertos.

Mientras dejaba caer la picota en el rostro de otro caminante, su mirada se cruzo de nuevo con la pequeña mujer, sus ojos de colores distintivos mantuvieron su mirada enganchada a el dulce rostro que estaba lleno de frialdad. Sus pelo ondeaba al ritmo de la brisa calurosa que cruzaba el campamento, debajo de la frialdad el podía ver la desesperación y desesperanza. No era su culpa todos se sentían así. El sentimiento era tan colectivo que hasta Daryl empezaba a sentirse consumido por este, sacudiendo su cuerpo hacia atrás retirando la picota, sacudió el sentimiento y la mirada de la chica, que también parecía haber notado la involuntaria reacción dejando la mirada caer al piso. De alguna manera esto trajo una ola de rechazo en Daryl, el quería que lo observaba, deseaba ser observado por la chica… 'Para! Ella no es nada una persona mas en este pequeño grupo del demonio, nada más'

Cuando al parecer todo el grupo se negaba a dispararle a Amy, su nivel de enojo subió, la gente al parecer no se daba cuenta como eran las cosas, ella iba a despertar quizás atacar a todos, mas le sorprendía que Rick mantuviera todo esa manera, era como si poner en riesgo a su hijo y esposa no fuera relevante. Las cosas no mejoraban desde ahí, cuando Glenn se opuso a la quema de la gente que fue atacada por caminantes, su paciencia se acabo, pero ellos se lo merecían, dejaron a Merle por muerto y ahora tenían que consumir lo que cosecharon.

Toda su ira escalo finalmente explotando, cuando descubrieron que Jim estaba mordido, 'Lo que faltaba….'.

"Yo digo que le metamos la picota en la cabeza, también hay que hacerlo en la de la chica" Daryl estaba echando humos. Pero por supuesto oficial amistoso y su acompañante tenían que discrepar.

"Eso es lo que quisieras si fueras tu?" Pregunto Shane, en un tono sombrío.

"Si y te agradecería mientras lo haces". Daryl desenfoco un segundo su mirada del policía, para ver la pequeña forma de mujer que se acercaba. Plantándose en su derecha tomó una postura firme.

"Odio decirlo, pero Daryl tiene razón. Si en algo tenemos que acordar todos, es que tarde o temprano tendremos que despacharlos. Prefiero que sea ahora cuando los tenemos bajo nuestro control". Emilia lanzo una mirada hacia Daryl, quien parecía en shock al ver que la chica era su compañera en esta pelea. Debía admitirse así mismo que si tenía que tener un compañero de batalla, Emilia era su primera opción.

"Tienes voz y voto ahora?" Pregunto Shane conocido tono burlón que usaba con ella, al parecer esa era la nueva manera que el tenia para comunicarse.

"Miren!... Jim no es un monstruo o un perro rabioso" Rick no podía mantener la cabeza alta "El esta enfermo, es un hombre enfermo. Si vamos por ese camino, donde encontraremos el limite?".

"El limite es bastante claro, tolerancia cero con lo caminantes, o los que lo vayan a ser". Daryl dirigió su mirada a Jim a las espaldas del grupo.

"Y si podemos encontrar ayuda? Escuche que la CDC esta buscando una cura" Rick iba a seguir exponiendo su plan cuando Emilia lo corto en seco.

"Tu crees que una unidad de investigación que responde al gobierno, nos dejara entrar y nos dará una cura inmediata. Rick el mundo no es tan lindo como lo pintas, y no me refiero solo a los caminantes. Desde mucho antes estamos viviendo bajo control, a los altos mandos no les importa las multitudes, mientras ellos estén a salvo y sus secretos estén ocultos…. Todo esta bien. Pero al momento de tener una situación entre manos como esta nos tienen a personas como Shane, tú y yo haciéndonos cargo. Nos hacen creer que tenemos un poder, pero no. O no estaríamos aquí".

"Hay algo que quieras relatarnos mujercita?" Pregunto Shane sonriendo.

"Solo digo, tu que las cosas no funcionan así, no lo hicieron antes y menos lo harán ahora que el mundo se fue a la mierda".

"Si llegan a existir cosas así, estarán en la base militar en el fuerte Benning"

Emilia dejo salir una risa amarga, mirando con incredulidad al policía alto.

"Ir a la CDC, seria como andar a ciegas, el Fuerte Benning seria ir directo a un hoyo negro, enserio Shane crees que es una buena idea? Hombres armados… Entrenados para asesinar…Sin mencionar sin ver a una mujer en un largo tiempo". El comentario salio de su boca como si fuera una memoria amarga, pero las palabras pusieron una expresión de profunda examinacion en Rick al parecer el veía el punto, pero desconfiaba de la fuente de la cual provenían.

"Hay algo que quieras contar?" Rick pregunto mirando directamente a Emilia.

"Miren, pensé que los roles que ejercíamos anteriormente no importaban mucho ahora, pero si se preguntan…. Soy una ex Cabo del gran y leal ejército de Estados Unidos, serví en Afganistán por 4 temporadas hasta ser dada de baja hace 10 meses. Felices? Ahora pueden tomar mi opinión enserio considerando de que viene de alguien que solía pertenecer a ese lado".

"Si no es demasiado, podría preguntar por que te dieron de baja? Tengo entendido que cuando el país tiene enviados a zonas como esas lo menos que hacen es dar de baja a soldados". Dale pregunto en tonos calmados, pero Emilia no quería contestar…. No iba a contestas, gracias a dios la paciencia de Daryl en ese momento se quebró y se acerco con la picota hacia Jim. Rick de inmediato puso un arma en su cabeza.

"No matamos a los vivos". Rick no dudo en cargar contra Daryl.

"Es divertido, viniendo de un hombre que acaba de poner un arma en mi cabeza". Daryl se retiro, cansado de tener que hacer entrar en razón a un grupo ciego.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Emilia estaba sentada en una roca, en el extremo mas apartado del campamento, consumiendo todo lo que había ocurrido. Intentando deducir que es lo que harían en el grupo y como lo harían. Al parecer Rick era el que lideraba, si el hombre quería ir a la CDC, ella iría. 'Quizás el gobierno los desconecto de las operaciones al ver lo que ocurrió y como no lo pudieron contener. Si algo sabe hacer el gobierno es limpiarse las manos'. Por un momento confío que la CDC fuera una buena decisión.

Ahí fue cuando escucho la conmoción, de prisa camino hacia donde todos parecían reunidos, Andrea estaba aun en su posición, pero Amy parecía estar moviéndose, la hermana mayor parecía estar tan cerca de el rostro de la que una vez su hermana, que una ola suspenso recorrió a Emilia.

Solo fueron unos momentos de llantos calmados hasta que Andrea jalo el gatillo, el cuerpo de Amy cayó sobre su regazo. Emilia volvió a sentir lo que la invadió la noche anterior…. Pero ahora el sentimiento de fragilidad también la consumió, nada era seguro, no importa a donde fueras ni con quien fueras, lo que tenías debías olvidarlo o darlo por muerto, por que donde estabas ahora y con quien estabas era todo lo que tenias. Los pensamientos consumían tanto a Emilia que sin pensarlo avanzo hacia el lado derecho de Daryl que también estaba observando la escena, tomó parte de su bicep y descanso sus manos ahí. No podía creer que estaba haciendo eso, pero al parecer al cazador no le importo mucho, por que no cambio de posición. Ambos necesitaban la proximidad.

Cuando la conmoción murió Daryl de inmediato miro a Emilia, sus ojos azules quemaron en ella, intentando comunicar algo que ella no podía deducir, solo podía disfrutar como sus ojos la mantenían derechamente prendida a el. El gruño, esta vez sus ojos estaban llenos de enojo, movió su brazo bruscamente, dejando las pequeñas manos deslizarse. Tomó un respiro y empezó a caminar, Emilia estaba en shock solo siguiendo al cazador como empezaba reunir algunos cuerpos.

El grupo de apoco, avanzaba por la colina hacia el lugar donde estaban las tumbas, todos en conmoción por lo que vendría, pero nadie se expresaba. Después del servicio empezaron los esfuerzos de empacar lo poco que las familias tenían. Ese fue el momento que Emilia se dio cuenta que no tenia nada, mas que no tener a su familia o alguien conocido, ella no tenia nada, ni ropa ni pertenencias. En el calor del momento no había empacado nada, y todo lo que tenía lo había dejado en su camioneta que ahora debería estar a unos 30 kilómetros y si no se equivocaba, aún estaba volcada. Ahora no solo debía preocuparse de cómo interactuar con el grupo, si no que también quien la llevaría en el viaje.

En el momento que Morales decidía que su familia iría en una dirección contraria a la del grupo Emilia vio su oportunidad. Estudiando sus oportunidades de viaje solo quedaba una opción y dios era la última.

"Hey Daryl!" Emilia se apoyo en la cama de la camioneta. Mientras que el cazador tiraba unos cuantos bolsos ahí. Al ver ninguna respuesta o mirada de este, intento ser directa. Si no funcionaba estaba el Winnewago. "Todos tienen un vehiculo, y yo perdí el mío unos 30 kilómetros mas al sur… El RV esta un poco ocupado, Rick va con su familia y Carol, Shane…. Digamos que Shane no es mi persona favorita… Así que me preguntaba si…." Fuer cortada de inmediato por Daryl y su mirada intensa 'Si solo no me mirara con enojo disfrutaría cada segundo de esto'.

"Y tu punto es?" Daryl de inmediato alejo la mirada.

"Puedo ir contigo, la verdad no tengo donde mas ir, no conozco a casi nadie y la verdad es que tampoco quiero miradas incomodas o conversaciones forzadas. Crees que solo podría ir contigo? Prometo no hablar o mirarte".

Daryl parecía un poco decepcionado de las reglas que impuso, pero definitivamente no iba a negar que le daba miedo ir con ella, si no se aguantaba la urgencia de mirarla cuando estaban rodeados de personas, pedía piedad de cuando estuvieran solos. "Reconozco que no hay un muy buen ambiente aquí y si vas a la RV Dale te llenara de preguntas….. Puedes venir conmigo, pero mantente firme a tu palabra, rompes tus reglas y no tendré problema en detener la camioneta y echarte fuera".

"Gracias…."

"Por que me agradeces es algo que tengo que hacer, de ningún modo te podrías ir corriendo detrás de la caravana" Daryl la observo por un minuto antes de volver a hablar. "Además después de ser la única otra persona que entro en razón y no tuvo miedo de decirlo. Te lo debo".

Emilia solo sonrío, eso saco un pequeño suspiro de Daryl, al darse cuenta de su acción se apuro hacia la puerta del conductor. Cuando Emilia se mantuvo en su punto en la parte trasera de la camioneta este la saco de sus pensamientos.

"Vienes o no" Emilia sacudió la cabeza y se acerco al lado del pasajero, cuando esta se abrió, no pudo evitar notar que quizás el viaje seria mas placentero de lo que creyó.

Como siempre gracias por leer, intente hacer todo lo posible para avanzar, y ahora viene la CDC.


	6. Chapter 6

Dejen sus reviews en la parte de abajo. Siempre son bienvenidos.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

El viaje su increíblemente tranquilo. Aún así Emilia se sentía incómodamente preocupada, las miradas que recibió por el grupo al momento de montarse en la camioneta, no fueron nada más que perplejidad pura. Ella también sentía un poco de shock correr por su cabeza al ver que ahora su compañero de viaje era el montañés con el temperamento corto. Daryl tampoco parecía tan de mal humor ahora, al parecer eran las personas del campamento las que provocaban la ira continua en su ser. Emilia notó que al lado de ella parecía más tranquilo, ni siquiera se miraban, pero estaba tranquilo en paz, su rostro era inexpresivo casi en blanco. Su meditación fue rota un segundo al escuchar un suspiro de parte de el.

"Dijiste que seria un viaje tranquilo" Dijo Daryl enviando una pequeña mirada hacia ella, cuando ella dejo sus ojos caer de su rostro el volvió la mirada al camino.

"Lo es" Emilia no sacaba su mirada del piso.

"Entonces deberías dejar de examinarme, sea lo que sea que buscas, no lo veras en mi" Daryl dijo tan tranquilamente, que saco un poco el miedo que Emilia sentía. Con un suspiro de su parte empezó a mirar por la ventana, notando como los árboles parecían bailar con la brisa caliente del verano. El sol brillaba entre las hojas dando pequeños destellos en el camino.

"Crees que esto funcionara, la CDC?" Daryl la miro con duda 'Acaso ella le estaba pidiendo su opinión'. No es que antes el hacia escuchar su punto, es que muchas veces el tenia que forzar su opinión con amenazas. Ahora esta pequeña mujer con rostro angelical, lo miraba esperando una respuesta, que se suponía que hiciera, era como si ella esperara su aprobación.

"No lo se, reconozco que vamos a ciegas, pero si encontramos…. No deberíamos poner tantas esperanzas en esto. Si hay algo lo hay y si no nos devolvemos". Emilia parecía acordar con sus palabras ya que solo asintió y siguió observando el camino.

"Ni siquiera alcance a conocer bien Georgia. Solo había estado 2 meses antes de que todo ocurriera y solo iba al pueblo a comprar lo necesario y hacer unas llamadas". Emilia no despegaba sus ojos del camino.

"Yo lo conozco bien, mejor de lo que quisiera es todo lo que conozco". Daryl estaba mirándola atentamente, incluso cuando sus ojos estaban en el camino y la caravana enfrente de el, el parecía tener toda su atención en ella, la manera que arrugaba la nariz cuando la brisa caliente tocaba su rostro. Como su pelo ondeaba al viento, como algunos mechones caían descuidados sobre su rostro y através de su pecho. No supo por que la siguiente pregunta salio, pero solo la dejo salir. "De donde eres? Cuando te conocí asumí que no eras de aquí, tu acento es muy correcto". Emilia desvío la mirada hacia el, empujando algunos cabellos de su rostro, ubicándolos detrás de sus orejas.

"Washington D. C. Nacida y criada, lamentablemente mi familia no era mucho de salir a conocer así que solo pude experimentar el mundo cuando crecí, no duro mucho mi aventura…." Las memorias volvieron a Emilia, no sabia de donde venia el sentimentalismo que venia tanto últimamente. Había gastado mucho dinero en psiquiatras, psicólogos, terapistas, todo para que borraran las memorias, pero desde que encontró al grupo las emociones estaban a flor de piel, esperando el momento en el cual podían explotar. Sacudió la cabeza y dejo los pensamientos de lado de ninguna manera iba a dejar que esto la rompiera.

Daryl la observo por un momento, vio como se perdió en su mente, mientras su cara tomaba una expresión dura, luego una ola de tristeza paso por su rostro. El debía decir algo, hacer algo, pero que, no era bueno manejando emociones, ni siquiera con las propias podía tener control y con las otras ni hablar, pero de alguna manera le quería decir algo lo que sea para que su rostro volviera a la paz que tenia hace algunos segundos. Cuando se iba empezar a disculpar por la simple pregunta que al parecer le trajo tanta amargura. Notó el edificio que parecía intocado por los caminantes. Extrañamente todo alrededor estaba muerto. La caravana se detuvo, no habían registros de caminantes cerca, pero debían mantenerse alerta. Era media tarde y pronto seria noche, no tendrían mucho tiempo. El apago el auto mientras ella salía del auto, al parecer olvidándolo 'Gracias' Fue todo lo que pensó antes que el mismo saliera del auto. Mientras ella caminaba en el centro del grupo, el se mantenía en la parte trasera, listo para disparar.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Cuando las puertas no se abrieron pánico paso através del grupo, Rick no hacia nada bien perdiendo la compostura mientras gritaba a lo que parecía una cámara de seguridad. Emilia solo notaba el equipamiento militar, notando que las estaciones de seguridad estaban destruidas.

No había nada mas, cuando la desesperación empezaba a fluir libremente en su cuerpo una luz brillante segadora se dejo caer sobre el grupo. Sorprendida Emilia camino hacia la luz hasta que murió. Una gran entrada fue dejada a descubierto mientras con gran cautela el grupo avanzaba. No había señales ni de caminantes ni humanos, pero de alguna manera alguien o algo debe haber abierto las puertas. Hasta que una voz los saco de la duda.

"Hola?" El grupo entero se tenso, armas se apuntaron hacia la misteriosa voz. Nadie respondió y la voz volvió otra vez. "Hay alguien infectado?".

"Uno de nuestro grupo estaba… No lo logro" Algunas miradas cayeron al piso incluida Emilia, la decisión de Jim había sido tan noble que Emilia no soporto mirar al hombre enfermo mientras los autos se alejaban de el.

"Que es lo que buscan, que quieren?" El hombre de cabellos claros y ropa casual se dirigía en su dirección, no parecía peligroso, pero nadie estaba dispuesto a bajar la guardia.

"Una oportunidad" Era tan simple pero tan cierto lo que Rick dijo, Emilia se transporto al día en que Daryl la salvo del caminante. El le dio una oportunidad, una de vivir, más que vivir le dio un hogar. Eso era mucho pedir en estos días. El le devolvió la vida. Lanzo una mirada calida hacia el, Daryl solo asintió hacia delante cuando noto que su mirada estaba tranquilamente hacia el.

El hombre escaneo al grupo sin dejar nada detrás y volvió a hablar "Necesito hacerles una prueba de sangre, ese es el precio de la admisión. Rick acepto la condición, el hombre dio indicaciones de recoger todas sus pertenecías. Mientras todos iban hacia sus autos, la realidad golpeo a Emilia, ella no tenia nada, se quedo plantada en su lugar, el hombre la miro con curiosidad, ella solo se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

Todos estaban en un elevador, caras cansadas y ánimos rotos. Emilia estaba nerviosa un poco las pruebas de sangre, desde pequeña las agujas la ponían inquieta, pero después de tener que estar en el hospital en recuperación, teniendo trasfusiones por días, las agujas eran un terror constante. Perdida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que sostenía a Daryl por el brazo tan fuertemente que su piel tomaba un color morado oscuro. El agarro su muñeca delicadamente y le dio un empujón, la mirada perdida había vuelto a su rostro. Ahora las palabras salieron de su boca espontáneamente.

"Estas bien?" Su calido tono de voz saco a Emilia de las memorias y la puso en el presente, ahí noto la mano de Daryl en su muñeca, sosteniéndola con cuidado para evitar que esta ejerciera mas presión sobre su brazo sin circulación.

"Yo…. Lo….Mm… Lo siento" Dejo su mano caer, Daryl siguió mirándola fijamente al rostro intentando leerla. Emilia solo conecto su mirada a la de el para luego sonreír. "Estoy bien… Es solo las agujas me asustan un poco.." Bajo la mirada con vergüenza.

"No hay nada que temer y si lo haces, estoy aquí" 'Pero que demonios haces… Estoy aquí…. Inteligente… Muy inteligente. Actúas como su guardián la chica no necesita protección ya viste lo que es capaz de hacer' Daryl envío rápidamente su mirada al frente sintiendo la vergüenza escalar en su rostro.

Emilia lo miro con gran curiosidad. "Gracias" Fue todo lo que pudo sacar de su interior 'Acaba de ofrecerme ayuda?'

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDT WD

Caminaron por un pasillo ancho, el Doctor parecía amable y ella no podía evitar que su mente aún buscara algo a cambio. Las cosas no eran tan simples estos días y esto tampoco podía ser un acto desinteresado de amabilidad. O algo estaba mal con el lugar o con el Doctor, lo que fuera, lo averiguarían. Al mirar hacia Dale su rostro parecía tener las mismas preguntas que ella. Era bueno saber que no estaba siendo paranoica. Bueno quizás un poco la idea de estar bajo tierra no la acomodaba mucho.

Pronto llegaron a un cuarto con escritorios y computadoras, parecía una estación de trabajo y eso trajo mas paranoia a Emilia, había equipamiento, pero gente….

"Donde están los demás… Doctores? ….. Personal?" Emilia pregunto al Doctor, el envío una mirada a su dirección.

"Yo lo soy" 'Imposible, eso es imposible…. Algo debe haberle pasado a la gente, la CDC no debería haber estado vacía en el momento del Apocalipsis'

Una voz computarizada les dio la bienvenida. Jenner explico que solo el quedaba, el grupo parecía decepcionado, Emilia estaba preocupada, la gente no desaparecía por arte de magia, las cosas no eran así. Y por que un Doctor tenía un arma de asalto, esas solo la manejan las fuerzas especiales. Las pruebas fueron hechas al llegar el turno de Emilia, su piel se torno pálida, sus labios perdieron todo el color. Jenner solo la miraba con preocupación. Daryl inconscientemente se acerco y le dio un empujoncito en la dirección del Doctor posicionando su mano derecha en la parte baja de su espalda mientras la otra sostenía su mano, la sentó y esta parecía estar perdida de nuevo. Daryl estaba intrigado por los lapsos que tenia. Parecía desconectarse de todo, como si dejara su cuerpo.

El Doctor se acerco a su brazo y comenzó a limpiar, al ver ninguna respuesta en su rostro, busco una en el hombre que la sostenía cerca de el con cuidado, como si por solo ejercer un poco mas de presión sobre ella se rompería. 'Su esposo debe ser' Pensó Jenner no entendía por cual otra razón el era tan cuidadoso con ella. El Doctor les índico que podrían cenar y tomar un poco de vino. Grandes sonrisas se esparcieron entre el grupo, la emoción empezó a fluir, pero Emilia aún estaba desconectada. Daryl la tomo por el brazo y la posiciono para que ella estuviera de frente. La sacudió un poco hasta que ella volvió en si. Al darse cuenta de la manera que Daryl la tenia tomada alejo su cuerpo de el. Los ojos de Daryl se llenaron con un poco de decepción.

"Gracias" Fue todo lo que puso decir antes que el saliera del cuarto. El Doctor vino a su lado derecho, golpeo su espalda delicadamente y la guío por el edificio.

La mesa estaba llena de risas y anécdotas. Emilia escuchaba atenta como Dale, explicaba que en Italia y Francia a los niños se les daba un poco de vino.

"Cuando Carl este en Francia o Italia puede tomar vino" Dijo Lori enviando una sonrisa a su hijo, que parecía mas que dispuesto a probar.

"Que daño le va ha hacer?, vamos" Rick tenia una risa en su rostro, la cual parecía ser el resultado de las ya 6 copas de vino consumidas. Emilia había tenido 5 por si sola, esa noche buscaba dejarse llevar por el alcohol. Hace años no tomaba vino, y tener la oportunidad te tomarlo después de el Apocalipsis era un privilegio mas allá de todo. Una ola de risa exploto en el cuarto cuando Carl hacia muecas de disgusto por el vino. Emilia lo miro juguetonamente hasta que noto a Glenn observando la botella.

"No tu Glenn" Emilia dijo mientras tomaba la botella y se la pasaba a Daryl quien estaba paseándose, antes de tomar la botella y empezar a abrirla.

"Que?" Daryl y Emilia cruzaron miradas cargadas de intimidad, parecían tener un pensamiento en común. Quizás un poco de lo que le harían a Glenn, pero gran parte estaba con atracción, era casi imposible negarlo ya con alcohol en el cuerpo. Emilia sintió todas sus barreras caer al momento que Daryl le sonrío, Emilia posiciono una copa en su dirección el la lleno, mientras ella le daba la copa a Glenn el aprovecho su distracción para llenar la de ella. Al momento de darse la vuelta vio su copa llena y sonrío Daryl. El hizo una señal de salud hacia ella y respondiéndola noto como la botella iba a sus labios. Ella le envío un guiño, el solo se atoro, mientras ella tomaba hasta el fondo de la copa, dejándola vacía.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

El grupo de inmediato corrió a los cuartos buscando el que fuera, solo bastaba decir duchas con agua caliente, para que los espíritus salieran volando. Daryl tomo sus maletas y corrió a una habitación al final del pasillo. Al entrar vio que Emilia estaba justo al frente, ella miro en su dirección antes de entrar completamente. Una ola de calor recorrió el cuerpo de Daryl al ver el pequeño cuerpo tan cerca de el, acordarse de que la tuvo en su camioneta y que también la sostuvo cerca no ayudaban en nada. Una maldición salia entre dientes, esa mujer iba a ser su muerte. No debía preocuparse por ella, el importaba, el debía sobrevivir la chica no era nada mas que una mujer mas. Cerró la puerta y se apoyo en ella se deslizo hasta caer al piso, suspiro y cerró los ojos, sin saber que a 3 pasos Emilia estaba en su misma posición, con la misma preocupación y el mismo sentimiento.

Próximo: capitulo final (Shan- Shan) De ahí temporada N° 2


	7. Chapter 7

Reviews en la parte de abajo. (Spoiler: Último capitulo).

Capitulo 7 ½

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Emilia se sentía como nueva mientras salía de la ducha, toda preocupación dejaba su cuerpo, la CDC hasta ahora parecía una buena opción ya no dudaba tanto de cómo seria en verdad, el doctor parecía lo suficientemente confiable y el lugar no tenia ninguna trampa 'Por ahora' Pensó mientras se dirigía a la cama notando que las prendas que estaban en su cama eran las mismas que ha estado usando el ultimo tiempo, con resignación se las puso, examinando que las razones por las cuales nadie podría facilitarle algunas prendas. Tenía poca relación con las mujeres del campamento. Salio de la habitación dirigiéndose al salón de juegos del cual Jenner hablo. Podría relajarse un momento antes de dejar que el vino y la ducha tuvieran un efecto completo en ella.

Cuando se dirigió hacia la puerta notó a Carol en la habitación, la mujer le sonrío dulcemente, cuando vio a Emilia en la puerta.

"Emmm…. Lo siento, solo vengo en busca de un libro…" Dijo Emilia dirigiéndose a los estantes. Carol observo de pies a cabeza a la chica en frente de ella.

"No tienes mas ropa?" Carol dijo, Emilia se dio vuelta algo nerviosa.

"La verdad no, lo poco que alcance a traer conmigo lo perdí cuando deje mi auto…" Emilia había perdido lo poco que estaba en la cabaña, no había llevado muchas de sus pertenencias para empezar y cuando empacó para salir de la ciudad no guardo mucho por la urgencia de correr, la misma que la hizo perder su auto. Pero al menos daba gracias de estar viva, sobrevivir a un accidente de auto en medio del Apocalipsis era una maniobra que no muchos podrían contar.

"Bueno, yo no creo ser de tu talla, pero Andrea trajo algunas cosas…. De Amy.. Podríamos preguntarle… Ven conmigo" Emilia la miro con incredulidad, acaso la mujer iba a hacer algo por ella, apenas la conocía.

"No, no te molestes, luego veré que hago, disfruta tu noche" Emilia tomo un libro y empezaba a dirigirse a la salida, cuando una mano delgada tomo su brazo haciéndola botar el libro. Emilia miro a la mujer a los ojos y esta solo sonrío.

"No hay problema, yo le hablare, no dejare que estés así". Carol dulcemente la guío hacia la puerta cuando esta se abrió. Lori entro al cuarto balanceándose un poco. Carol explico la situación a Lori quien sonrío y prometió que mañana buscaría alguna camiseta o zapatos para ella. Ahora solo quería relajarse un poco. Emilia y Carol asintieron, Emilia sintiéndose un poco mas extrañada con la actitud que tomaba el grupo con ella.

Al salir Emilia siguió ágilmente a Carol al llegar al cuarto una cara llena de consternación las recibió. Emilia se sintió un poco insensata al venir en un momento tan delicado, pero Carol rápidamente expuso la situación, Andrea solo asintió y le indico hacia uno de los bolsos que estaba en el piso, era el más lejano a ella. 'Si no quiere ver sus cosas, solo debo imaginar como seria verlas en alguien mas'.

"Solo quiero un par de pantalones, puedo conseguir una camiseta con Lori no quiero abusar de la hospitalidad". Carol rápidamente le facilito los pantalones. Emilia sonrío a Andrea, quien parecía estar perdida en cualquier otro lugar excepto en la habitación. Carol dio unas últimas gracias antes de salir del cuarto.

"Creo que deberías ir a ver a Lori" Emilia asintió y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca, ahí fue cuando notó a un enojado Shane salir de la habitación, ella le frunció el ceño pero solo paso por su lado ignorándola por completo. Emilia se adentro a la habitación, Lori estaba sollozando en una esquina, al notar la presencia de la chica, limpio sus ojos y la observo por un momento, noto el par de pantalones que colgaban de su brazo.

"Andrea te paso un poco de ropa de Amy?" Emilia no sacaba los ojos de la mujer estaban llenos de ira, pero se rompían en lagrimas. Sacudió la cabeza.

"Si… Bueno solo quise unos pantalones, no quiero aprovecharme mucho… Sobre todo después de lo que paso…. Estas bien?" Lori asintió con la cabeza mientras miro al piso por un momento, tomo una grande bocanada de aire y la miro a los ojos denuedo, estas vez había calma en ellos.

"Bueno creo que necesitas esa camiseta que prometí… Iré a buscarla" Paso tan rápido por el lado de Emilia que esta quedo con las palabras en la punta de la lengua antes de poder continuar la conversación. Mientras ella no estaba miro hacia su alrededor, chequeando que nadie fuera a entrar y se puso los pantalones tan rápido como pudo, no quería admitirlo pero la sensación de ropa limpia y fresca la hacia sentir mucho mas relajada. Al momento que Lori entro al cuarto, tenía una expresión sonriente. Lo cual trajo más confusión a Emilia. Algo había pasado, y ella averiguaría bien lo que era, si Shane le hizo algo a Lori entonces el podría ser un peligro para todas.

"Aquí tienes, no es mucho pero se que servirá" Dijo Lori mientras le entregaba una musculosa con una blusa a cuadros. Emilia sin pudor se saco su camiseta dejándola caer al suelo. "OH, OK, no tienes problemas de seguridad" Emilia solo sonreirá mientras se vestía 'Sip, la ropa definitivamente tenia un efecto nuevo en ella'.

"Lo siento, he estado en esa ropa por mucho ya. Creo que me emocione un poco al tener ropa nueva…." Lori solo asintió. "Esta todo bien, cuando entre estoy segura que estabas llorando, paso algo?" No debía preguntar lo sabia, pero quería saber si la mujer diría algo. Al parecer ella no diría nada ya que solo movió la cabeza en negación y salio del cuarto. "Gracias" Grito Emilia hacia la puerta. Tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a su cuarto, emoción corrió por su cuerpo cuando se dio cuenta que esto era algo bueno, solo rogaba que no se fuera tan rápido, no se sentía tan segura hace mucho tiempo y solo quería un descanso.

Iba tan desconcentrada que no noto cuando Daryl salía de su cuarto. Este levanto la mirada y ahí juro por todo lo que no habia tenido en su vida, que ella era la cosa más perfecta que sus ojos podrían ver. Era linda la primera vez que la vio. Pero ahora, la chica que tenia al frente era otra cosa, estaba con ropas limpias, la piel completamente limpia y ahí su tono oliva brillaba radiantemente, su pelo colgaba limpio sobre sus hombros, el tono enfermizo que tenia se había perdido completamente. Era una ilusión, Daryl vio su boca moverse al parecer le hablaba pero su voz estaba tan lejana que no la escuchaba, derrepente se dio cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo, la miro por ultima vez se dio la media vuelta y entro devuelta a su cuarto. Estaba equivocado cuando pensó que ella seria su muerte, no ella seria su muerte lo reviviría para hacerlo morir otra vez. No había nada que ahora pudiera salvarlo del encantamiento y eso lo enojaba, las mujeres no eran su especialidad, si claro tenia amoríos, pero nada serio, no podría tener algo así con ella, para empezar era el maldito Apocalipsis, el que pensaba en tener mujeres y sexo en estos tiempos, era un estúpido, esto era sobrevivir nada más. Y estaba la segunda razón que no quería admitirse a si mismo, ella nunca se fijaría en alguien como el, era una chica de ciudad, con una buena carrera antes de todo esto y el era un montañés que vivía con su hermano el drogadicto. Entre maldiciones y suspiros se prometió así mismo mantenerse lejos de ella. Sea lo que sea que iba a hacer lo dejaría para la mañana, no saldría de ninguna manera sabiendo que ella estaba en el pasillo.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDT WD

En la mañana extrañamente Daryl no se sentía mal, siempre supo como manejar su alcohol, pero en vez de sentirse regular como lo hacia siempre, había algo que lo hacia sentirse mas que bien, estaba listo para correr y salir de la cama. Ahí fue cuando recordó su encuentro de medianoche y el sueño que le trajo. En el sueño ella y el estaban en el bosque en un viaje de caza, pero cazar era lo menos que hacían, habían cosas que ni el podía describir de su sueño sin que todo su cuerpo saltara en reacción. Las sensaciones fluían por su cuerpo. Pero de alguna manera debía verla, tenia que verla y sentirla cerca de el. 'Callate!' Dijo en su mente, se puso en modo Daryl que generalmente era: mira hacia delante, no hagas contacto visual, si te preguntan algo di respuestas cortas o de plano evítalos.

Cuando fue al comedor la mitad de ellos estaban ahí, ahí fue cuando la noto estaba con el pelo recogido en un moño desordenado, unas mechas caían a los lados enmarcando su rostro, parecía mas hermosa 'Demonios'. Ella lo había notado en la entrada así que solo camino hacia la mesa y vio como una taza de café era puesta enfrente de el, la pequeña mano que le servio se alejo, el siguió el camino de la mano que se retiraba viendo que la dueña tenia una sonrisa. Solo tomo la taza y tomo un sorbo. No iba a decir gracias.

Nota de autor:

Lo siento la ausencia, estaba con bloqueo mental :C Ahora a terminar esta historia, y empezare a escribir mi Un santo para un ángel por pedidos de muchas personas, como siempre gracias sobre todo por la paciencia: D


	8. Chapter 8

_Reviews en la parte de abajo_

_Capitulo ½ Parte final. _

_Final de temporada, pero prepárense para la segunda…. _

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Al parecer alguien no estaba de humor en la mañana, y para hacerlo peor, Daryl parecía no tener ningún problema en mostrar molestia hacia la chica. Emilia solo observaba las caras familiares que se han vuelto un recurrente estos días, pero aún así no cambiaria por nada al grupo, esto se sentía normal era como la vida normal. Extrañamente, hoy parecía un buen día. Glenn era el que estaba en peores condiciones y no paraba de culpar a Emilia y Daryl.

"Hey, lo siento, pero al menos fue divertido" Dijo Emilia a Glenn mientras este solo gruñía en respuesta. Su atención se enfoco en el policía que hizo su entrada al improvisado comedor familiar. Parecía en calma tranquilo, mientras conversaba con su familia, a pesar de algunos dolores de cabeza o caras de mal humor 'Mayormente de parte de Daryl' todo parecía bien.

Shane entro con la misma expresión con la cual salio de la sala de juegos ayer, pero ahora la cubría con serenidad, Emilia recordó lo de anoche el intercambio de miradas que tuvo con Shane y el extraño llanto de Lori, algo había. El intercambio y la futura explicación de su lesión en el cuello parecía una gran mentira.

"Estas bien?… Pareces algo desconectada" A su derecha estaba Dale con una sonrisa calida, Emilia solo sacudió la cabeza y lo miro por un momento, el hombre parecía fiable, pero no diría nada hasta saber un poco mas de lo que había detrás de las miradas y acciones de Lori y Shane.

"Hem… Si es solo un poco de dolor de cabeza, además no se, es raro sentirse segura…" Dale solo asintió y dirigió su mirada a su anfitrión mientras este hacia su entrada en la sala.

Dale pronto dirigió su curiosidad en lo que había pasado en este lugar, Andrea estaba igual o más intrigada por la situación. Todos tenían un grado de duda en todo esto. Caminaron hacia el gran salón, el que el doctor les mostró al primer momento que llegaron. Daryl camino hacia el frente de Emilia, mas que tapar el paso, parecía protegerla, ella tenia un sentimiento encontrado con las simples acciones que tomaba el cerca de ella. Podía ser el ser mas frío del mundo en un minuto, al siguiente, podía ser su protector. Las cosas ya eran lo suficientemente confusas, agrégale sentir una leve atracción por un hombre que parece no saber nada de relaciones humanas.

Emilia no caía en lo que el Doctor Jenner les mostraba, era TS-19, fuera de su nombre clave o de la sórdida experimentación que la cual era parte, era un humano. Uno de ellos, era fácil atacar a esas cosas, pero eran humanos, los recuerdos volvían una vez mas a Emilia, el pensamiento de que una persona pueda convertirse en algo inhumano le ponía los pelos de punta. El presenciar como el hombre tomaba vidas ajenas antes de que todo esto ocurriera. Ver como los rostros se alarmaban en la demostración, ellos podían no haber vivido nada así antes…. Pero Emilia, tenía un poco de historia, quizás no con muertos vivientes, pero si con las maneras en que se podía jugar con una vida humana para beneficio propio, no le importo que el doctor documentara esto con el permiso de la persona, era asqueroso y enfermizo. Y luego un rayo de luz corto la imagen del cerebro humano que habían visto.

En todo ese tiempo Emilia no se dío cuenta que había caminado la gran distancia desde su puesto en la parte de atrás del grupo, hacia el frente a la izquierda del doctor. Daryl no se quedaba atrás, la expresión de la chica no solo había sido notada por el si no por Dale y Jaqui. El solo la siguió, algo le decía que había algo en ella, algo que quedaba fuera de lo que dejaba ver, el horror que presenciaba en sus ojos mientras caminaba, lo conocía, muy bien, era el terror de ser atacado por alguien con mas poder. La desesperación de sentirse débil e impotente, el no tener control de la situación. La chica del rostro dulce y la expresión callada, no era más que una cubierta a algo más oscuro y profundo. Como el. Nunca creyó que ella de todas las personas podría tener aquella expresión. La cual dejo su miedo, el momento que el rayo de luz cruzo la imagen, dejando el cerebro humano convertido en un espacio negro, rabia…. Ira, sus hermosas facciones cambiaban tan fácilmente que lo hicieron asimilar que todo este tiempo la a estado observando.

Todo en la sala estaban en un estado de puro shock, Emilia no podía guardarse la ira mezclada con desesperación. "No tienes ninguna idea de lo que es. Cierto?" No podía hacer mas que escupir las palabras, habían caído en las manos de un científico que no tenia problemas con la experimentación con humanos, años desde el holocausto y seguíamos en la misma tiranía.

"Podría ser microbiano, viral, parasitario, fungoideo…." Doctos Jenner no pudo terminar su oración antes de ser interrumpido por Jaqui.

"O la ira de Dios?" Genial ahora estaba dios en el medio de esto, Emilia no sabia como la gente aún tenia una esperanza en algo que nunca habían visto o siquiera escuchado una voz y si hay un dios quería personalmente hablar con el para preguntarle que mierda pensaba cuando hizo el mundo irse a la mierda.

"Alguien debe saber algo…. Alguien debe estar en algún lugar" Andrea interceptó.

"No quiero ser la aguafiestas aquí, pero en verdad, tenemos mucha fe, las posibilidades son una en un millón, empezando por alguien mas afuera, alguien que tenga la cura mágica asumiendo que la hay y segundo sin ofender, enserio Jaqui? Dios? El hombre debe estar arriba riéndose de los pobres bastardos que corren por sus vidas…. Por que los persiguen muertos vivos" Emilia no aguantaba mas las idas y vueltas, esto parecía un conversación sin punto.

El doctor miro a Emilia por un segundo, sonaba amargada, pero mas que todo desesperanzada, la chica no sabia bien como manejar sus emociones. "Puede que haya…. Gente como yo…"

"Pero no lo sabes" Esto se volvió una batalla de quien podía sacar la mejor conclusión de esta situación.

"Como puedes no saberlo" Dijo Rick

Emilia ya harta de la situación empezó a caminar en círculos, las voces de el doctor, Andrea y Rick se escuchaban lejanas, solo podía seguir escaneando la situación, ahora estaban encerrados hasta no saber cuando, no había salida, no había esperanza, no quedaba nada. Daryl la siguió viendo como caminaba, empezó a sentir su propia desesperación asomarse en lo mas profundo, había dejado todo detrás incluso la oportunidad de encontrar a su hermano, ahora esto. "Viejo, me voy a emborrachar. De nuevo" Daryl no hizo nada mas que caminar al mismo paso y de la misma formula que Emilia lo hacia.

"Disculpe doctor, se que esto a sido muy agotador para usted, pero tengo una última pregunta…. Ese reloj esta en cuanta regresiva…" Pregunto Dale, Daryl de inmediato giro su cabeza hacia el gran reloj digital en la muralla. 'Genial mas encrucijadas' Emilia pensó por un momento. "Que sucede cuando llega a cero?"

"Mmm...… Los generadores del sótano se quedan sin combustible.." El doctor lo dijo en un tono tan relajado así como apaciguador.

"Eso significa, no mas agua, ni electricidad?" Daryl se alejo de su posición cerca de Emilia, la chica estaba lista para atacar y el no quería estar cerca.

"Es mas que eso" dijo Jenner 'Esto era perfecto para un capitulo del Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde'.

"VI, que sucede cuando se acaba la energía?" La preocupación en los rostros de todos ya no podía ser ocultada, había algo más grande, algo más peligroso que solo quedarse a oscuras.

"Cuando la energía se acaba, ocurrirá una descontaminación completa de la instalación" La voz genérica de una mujer les informo, dejando mas cabos sueltos que los que ya habían.

Los hombres se dirigieron de inmediato a ver los generadores, ver que podrían salvar, las cosas parecían ir en algo mas grave de lo que podrían haber imaginado. Nada podría estar bien, Emilia sabía a lo que se le llamaba descontaminación, esto mismo la llevo a la peor experiencia de su vida. Mientras estaba en el suelo, revivía los fatídicos momentos, como las cosas podían ser mas de lo que se veía, mas de lo que se podría creer.

_Flashback. (Recordando)_

"_Cabo Summers" Llamaba su comandante, Emilia era una de las mas jóvenes de la cuadra rondante que patrullaba al sur de Afganistán, la mezquita este último tiempo ha estado con tanta acción que fueron solicitada hasta las tropas en entrenamiento a servicio. Emilia era parte de ella, no solo siendo la más joven si no que también una de las únicas mujeres en el grupo._

"_Si mi Comandante" Emilia se paraba firme en su posición, la misión del día de hoy no parecía clara, solo algunos fueron convocados a esta misión. Ella gustaba de la vida militar, fue lo único que había experimentado en su vida, el padre de su padre lo había sido, su abuelo y luego su propio padre habían seguido la misión de mantener el apellido Summers activo en el Servicio Militar de los . _

"_La misión consiste en…." Emilia no pudo evitar el shock de emociones que cruzaba su cuerpo, las cosas que mencionaba el comandante eran mas que horribles, era inhumano. Ellos eran requeridos para proteger y dar asilo a las victimas de guerra. _

_Cuando se rehúso a aceptar la misión por lo que era necesario hacer. El comandante ordeno que ella debiera ir y observar todo, si no era por su propia voluntad seria por la fuerza de los que eran sus compañeros de tropa. Algunos tenían una expresión de incomodidad al verse forzados a tomar la misión, ambas, otros no les podía importar, la violencia era parte de la guerra. _

_Luego de ver en shock lo que ocurría en la villa, esta empezó a dejar toda su ira y pena fluir en sus palabras y acciones, el ataque no fue bien recibido por uno de los mayores que acompañaba al escuadrón. Todo lo que ocurrió fue una probada del mismo infierno al cual sometían a las personas de la villa. Y luego no había nada mas, no había dolor, pena. Solo abandono….._

_Tomó 4 meses encontrar su cuerpo moribundo en las zonas cercanas al desierto, si no fuera por la posición de su padre, nunca la podrían haber encontrado…. Pero el caso se mantuvo en silencio, y ella acepto el silencio, pero el odio y el dolor nunca dejaron su cuerpo. _

_Fin de Flashback._

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDT WD

Todo el grupo volvía a la sala, al parecer nadie había notado a la chica aún en l misma posición que estaba, parecía ida.

Daryl se acerco a paso firme, pero ella no lo notó, la llamo por su nombre, la sacudió hizo cuanto pudo y estaba a su alcance pero ella estaba ida, sus ojos lejanos, con la misma tristeza de hace unos momentos 'No… No, no me hagas esto por favor, vuelve a mi, se que esto esta hecho una mierda, pero no te vayas, no te alejes' Pensó Daryl, no podía ocultar ya la necesidad por esta chica, el tenerla cerca, sentirla cerca, sentirla viva, lo hacia sentir vivo. Una discusión empezó a sacarla de su estado catatónico, al subir su mirada estaban los ojos azules que le habían dado la oportunidad de vivir. Ahora estaban llenos de preocupación, por un momento Emilia busco la ira que siempre los invadía, pero solo vio comprensión y algo de miedo. Emilia tocó su mejilla suavemente, el no se movió, mas que estar en una situación cómoda, estaba perplejo por la muestra de afecto. Si las cosas fueran distintas, el se aseguraría de tenerla a su lado todos los días con las caricias suaves que ella ahora le proporcionaba.

"Nos vamos a morir…..Yo no quiero morir….No puedo morir" Emilia repitió unas veces mas, las lagrimas caían por su rostro. Daryl no sabia que hacer, solo la tomo por los hombros y la puso de pie.

"Escúchame, no moriremos, no dejare que nada te pase…." La miro por un segundo, cuando por fin ella vio directo en sus ojos, sintió su cuerpo derretirse. Estaba tan herida y sola. Como el, pero ya no lo estaría serian los dos contra todo lo que pudiera haber en el camino. "Estoy aquí contigo, ahora necesito que me escuches. Me estas escuchando" Ella asintió "Necesito que vayas a mi habitación recoges todas mis cosas, también tomas las tuyas y las guardar junto a las mías. Vienes y me encuentras aquí, nos iremos de aquí, no permitiré que nada nos pase, no dejare que nada te pase" Le dio un pequeño empujoncito antes de darse la media vuelta y voltear hacia donde estaba el doctor. Emilia agarro su muñeca a tiempo y lo voltio. Se observaron por unos segundos, el dio un pequeño apretón a su mano. Ella asintió y se dirigió hacia su cuarto.

Emilia estaba cerca de la puerta cerca de la puerta cuando esta repentinamente se cerró. 'Nos encerró, nos esta sepultando' La voz en su cabeza no paraba de repetir esta oración. Cuando Daryl se acerco con el hacha solo tuvo un segundo para esquivar al hombre enojado. Lo intento muchas veces, hasta que Emilia toco su hombro, el la miro por un segundo y rápidamente fue hacia el doctor. Los gritos de desesperación, con la furia de Daryl y el miedo que palpitaba en el aire, no eran suficientes, ahora estaba la calma y paz de parte de Jaqui y Andrea, estaban sentadas, como si solo esperarán lo que vendría. Ellas se estaban rindiendo, haciendo su propia acción de paz. Emilia había estado en las puertas del infierno, pero nunca se rindió, y no lo haría ahora. Se acerco a Andrea pero esta no estaba dispuesta a escuchar. Cuando se movió hacia Jaqui fue recibida por una calida sonrisa.

"No puedes hacer esto… No puedes, tenemos que luchar" Ella solo sacudió la cabeza en negación.

"Si no es hoy es mañana, yo se como las cosas serán, solo quiero descansar, estaré bien" Toco su rostro y le señalo para que se marchara, detrás de todo esto Shane estaba haciendo la escena aún mas grande y el doctor aún se rehusaba a dejarlo ir.

Las puertas de inmediato se abrieron, Emilia parecía no haberlo notado, hasta que un par de brazos, la sostuvieron y la pusieron de pie. El la sostenía, las cosas ahora serian de esta manera, y ella lucharía por tenerlo a su lado y el lo haría por ella.

Las cosas no mejorarían…. Por que ya no estaban solos.

_Fin….. Por ahora…. _

_Bonus. _

_Ahora estaban corriendo todo el tiempo, no había lugar seguro, no había situación segura. Ahora ella se sentía más necesitada de su presencia que nunca. Cuando tuvieron que tomar la decisión de dejar la camioneta atrás, también tuvieron que separarse, el estaba tan feliz de dejarla atrás, quizás gran parte de la razón era verla subir a la RV. No sentirla cerca lo desesperaba y ella no estaba para nada cómoda también. _

Nota de autor:

El final, por ahora, como dije al principio esto será dividido por temporadas. Será más largo y quizás con un poco más de demora ya que debo trabajar un poco extra, además los estudios, que los empiezo la próxima semana. Espero lo hayan disfrutado, tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo. Lo siento si insulto a alguien con algunas declaraciones hechas aquí, son basadas en pensamientos puros de mi razonamiento.


End file.
